The New Rachel
by Heavenly94
Summary: Historia sobre la primera vez de Cory y Lea, que es bastante lemmon. Y despues de eso: Contaré de forma realistas teniendo en cuenta grabaciones, twitter etc... El comienzo, y el futuro de esa relación después de esa primera vez. Contiene SOPILER y Lemmon. Situado en el inicio de la cuarta temporada, durante la tercera temporada. DRAMA ROMANCE Y HUMOR.
1. The New Rachel

**Bueno, esta idea ha sido un flash, me he puesto a ver Glee, algunas imagenes de la 4 season, y PUM vino la idea, espero que os guste.**

**Un beso :)**

Tdo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi querido R.M. y FOX.

* * *

Así se llamaba el capitulo que hacía horas que grababan, como siempre tenía doble sentido, no solo era que Britt intentaría rellenar el hueco que ella había dejado en el Glee Club, si no que también explicaría su nueva vida en Nueva York.

Lea Michelle tenía la suerte de haber vivido durante toda su infancia en aquella ciudad, no contaba con tanta suerte su personaje, Rachel, pobre.- Pensó. Su sueño siempre había sido estar ahí, pero ahora no tenía sentido sin su querido y amado Finn. No solía pensar en el trabajo, pero Lea Michelle necesitaba meterse en el papel, lloraba dramáticamente, mirando su teléfono móvil, Rachel esperaba la llamada de Finn, la cual, no llegaba y que de hecho no llegó.

-Corten.- Gritaron.

Bueno, Lea, cariño por hoy hemos terminado, mañana tienes la sesión de baile, así que descansa.- Su ayudante le guiñó un ojo y se fue con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente, ese día, sola, en Nueva York, se sentía justamente como Rachel Berry.

Ahora estaban grabando allí, y no en el set, era un coñazo, amaba su ciudad natal, pero no podía estar junto a Amber, Diana o Cory .- Suspiró. Amaba a aquel grandullón, y este finde se verían de nuevo, pero, aún quedaban un par de días, más de un par, era martes.

En unas semanas, Cory vendría a grabar para uno de los capítulos, eso le alegraba, por fin su querida Rachel, podría ver a su Finn Hudson, y ella podría ver a su grandullón. Se dirigía hacia su nuevo departamento cerca de donde grababan la academia, lo había adquirido por alquiler, necesitaba espacio para ella y Cory, y su casa con sus padres no era buen lugar. Al llegar, decidió quitarse el atuendo Rachel Berry, habían grabado en la calle, así que mañana llevaría el "modelito" de nuevo al camerino. Se fue a la ducha para colocarse su pijama de Victoria Secret, no tenía un alto nivel de vida ¿o si?, pero había pillado rebajas, y ese conjunto le encantaba, una camiseta gris de manga corta y pantalón largo de cuadros rosas blancos y grises.

Terminó la ducha y se puso a cocinar un sándwich, entonces empezó a escuchar su móvil.- ¿Quién? – Dijo masticando un trozo de su bocata.

¿Quién crees? – Dijo una voz masculina

Cariño.- Grito dulcemente soltando la comida en la mesa

Soltó una risotada.- Te echo mucho de menos.- Dijo Cory al otro lado del teléfono

Hoy esperaba tu llamada pero no llamabas.- Dijo Lea

¿Qué? – Dijo confundido

Rachel, esperaba a Finn, es lo que grabé y mira por donde mi Finn Hudson me ha llamado.- Dijo riendo.- ¿Dónde estás? Se escucha mucho tráfico.

Estás loca, estoy cerca de mi casa, en la calle, cenando.-Dijo con tranquilidad

¿Solo? Me gustaría estar ahí contigo…-Dijo de forma triste Lea

No, estoy acompañado de dos preciosidades, dos mujerazas.- Dijo Cory

¿Con quién? – Dijo Lea de forma enojada

Con tu abuela Berry.- Grito una de las chicas

¿Espera donde está la abuela?- Dijo la otra

Naya, Hea.- Grito Lea feliz. Eran común entre ellas seguir con esos roles, después de todo así se habían conocido.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Nayara

Bien, aburrida, aunque con Chris nada es aburrido.- Ambas rieron.- ¿Y tú qué?

Aquí con el chico mas guapo del elenco.-Hizo una pausa mientras ambas reían.- Y súper cansada de el nuevo equipo de animadoras, tanto baile me terminará matando.

Yo estoy últimamente muy Rachel Berry, creo que terminaré ahorcándome a mi misma.-Dijo Heather sin que nadie le preguntara

Recuerda "como campanilla, necesitamos aplausos para vivir" esa es la esencia.- Dijo Lea mientras reía.

Amo tu risa.-Dijo de nuevo esa voz masculina.

Yo te amo a ti.-Dijo de forma sensual.- Es una pena que no estés aquí, conmigo, en mi sofá, junto a mí y mi sexy pijama…

¿Qué tipo de…? – Dijo Cory

¿De pijama? – Preguntó Lea.- De Victoria Secret, mi favorito, seguro que te gustaría.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, te amo.- Dijo sinceramente.- Y te echo tanto de menos…

¡Que romanticones!- Grito Nayara

¡Empalagas grandullón!- Grito Heather

Te dejo enana, que ya traen la cena, nos vemos este finde, te quiero.-Dijo Cory

Vale grandullón, yo también te quiero, que aproveche.-Dijo Lea cuando colgó.

Cogió de nuevo su plato, mientras miraba algún que otro reality, después se cepilló los dientes y se fue a dormir. El día se levanto soleado en Nueva York, no pensaba arreglarse demasiado para el baile, aunque hubiera ochenta cámaras de fotógrafos cotillas. Fue al ensayo, estaba cansada cuando terminó, aunque lo hizo temprano, decidió irse a casa y arreglarse un poco.

Se coloco un vestido de colores alegres, rojo, aguamarina y toques negros junto a unos taconazos negros y bolso rojo, utilizó las tenacillas y se pinto los labios de un discreto rosa, decidió dar una vuelta, ir a visitar a sus padres o simplemente, lo que surgiera.

Llegó a casa, después de una larga tarde, llena de mensajitos con el móvil con Cory, que estaba grabando algunas escenas. Le preguntó "stas en casa?" pero ella se había ido a duchar, asi que tardo en contestarle.

"si, estaba duxándome, xq?"

"Xq me gusta saber q stas sana y salva"

Lea se había puesto de nuevo su conjunto de Victoria Secret, junto a la ropa interior negra de la misma marca, respiro hondo y fue con el móvil a la cocina.

" Voy a hacerme la cena "

"ok"

"Pegaron en la puerta, voy a abrir"

" Ten cuidado, puede ser un pervertido"

"jajaja, ya te gustaría a ti"

Iba canturreando una canción

I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
Thats all we'll have when the world is through

Cause baby we aint got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us  
So come on baby  
Make love to me

_(__No sé mucho de álgebra, pero sé que uno más uno es dos__  
__Tú y yo, eso es todo lo que tendremos cuando el mundo esté en medio__Porque baby, no tenemos nada sin amor__  
__Darling, tienes lo necesario para los dos__  
__Así que ven baby,__  
__Y hazme el amor a mí__ )_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus brazos para abrazarlo, tuvo que saltar, porque la diferencia de altura era considerable, por eso siempre utilizaba tacones a su lado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo propinándole un leve beso en los labios

Te echaba de menos y no podía esperar al finde, hoy termine con las grabaciones, así que me dije, me voy, bueno prácticamente, Naya y Diana me empujaron, ya sabes cómo son…-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuanto te he echado de menos, ahora tendré que hacer cena para dos.-Dijo abrazándolo para después tirar de él hacia la cocina.- Es cierto, es la primera vez que estás aquí, no habías venido a nuestra cueva de amor.-Rio al darse cuenta de la cara de tonto que tenía su novio mientras miraba donde no debía mirar.- Cory, cariño, mis ojos están aquí arriba.-Dijo mientras hacia algo de arroz.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras charlaban tontamente, cosas del rodaje, los chicos, o de alguna fiesta. De repente sonó el móvil

Espera lo cojo.- Dijo Lea.- Es Dianna

¿Qué pasa pequeña? – Dijo la rubia

Aquí estoy metida en el cuarto, Cory está aquí.- Dijo ilusionada

¿En el cuarto? No quiero detalles.-Dijo Dianna

No, en la casa, en el cuarto estoy yo para hablar contigo.- Dijo tontamente

Lea Michelle, ten cuidaito con lo que haces, ¿no hace falta que te explique nada no? – Dijo en tono madre protectora.

Por dios, Di, el y yo bueno, aun no…-Dijo Lea

¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia por teléfono.- Lea, cariño, yo te quiero, pero eres una santa, son hombre y mujer, ninguno inocente, llevan ya unos cuantos meses, es hora, de bueno, ya sabes, y yo que te tenía por mujer "hot".

Si, lo sé, pero digamos que decidimos ser algo mas sólidos para llegar a eso, y bueno, pues no ha surgido la situación.- Dijo la morena entre risas por la confesión de su amiga como mujer "hot"

Pequeña, somos mujeres, podemos hacer que surja, ¿O piensas echarlo y que duerma en un hotel? – Pregunto la rubia

Lea rió descontroladamente.- No, bueno, cambiando de tema depravada, ¿Qué tal estas?

Bien, algo cansada, con las coreos para uno de los capítulos, pero bien, ¿Y tú qué? Bueno mejor mañana te llamo y hablamos de tu noche de novios.- Ambas rieron.- Te quiero enana.

Yo también pequeñaja.- Dijo la morena tristemente

Dale besos a Chris.-Dijo la rubia

Si, y tu a las chicas, ciao.-Dijo Lea colgando

Cuando Lea entró en la cocina Cory ya había recogido todo

Que novio más guapo, y caballeroso tengo.-Dijo acercándose a él y propinándole un beso algo subido de tono.- ¿Has traido pijama?

Lo deje todo en el hotel, no pensaba bueno…-Cory dejo de hablar cuando Lea lo beso de nuevo esta vez mucho más pasional, sus lenguas se chocaron como si el titán del hielo y el fuego estuvieran en su mayor batalla.

Eres tonto, te puedes quedar a dormir aquí.-Dijo ella

No quería aparecer y hacer eso, pensarías que estaba buscando otra cosa… a parte de tu compañía -Dijo él de forma insegura

¿Otra cosa? ¿El qué? – Pregunto de manera inocente

Sexo.- Dijo de forma directa

Lea se quedo pasmada por unos segundos, hasta que estallo en carcajadas.- Y, no quieres .- Hizo una pausa mientras entreabría los labios y se acercaba a su boca.- sexo .- Cory estaba por contestar, pero quizás el tono, la boca y el cuerpo de Lea Michelle no se lo impedían, cuando esta terminó la frase.- conmigo.

Entonces sin más ella lo beso, él la elevó sobre la encimera, y ella lo acercó atrapando su cintura con sus largas piernas, gimió con el contacto contra la boca de él para luego separarse levemente.- Te amo canadiense.- Dijo ella chocando sus frente y con una gran sonrisa.- Yo también te amo neoyorkina.- Lea tiró del polito azul marino hacia sí y lo volvió a besar con mas dulzura. Me gustaría enseñarte la casa, a parte me quemo el culo.-Dijo Lea y él la bajo con cuidado del fogón.

Lea, le enseño el salón, casi conectado con la cocina, tenia un tono rustico, posteriormente lo llevo al cuarto de invitados.- Te podías quedar a dormir aquí.-Dijo aguantando la risa, miró a Cory, su cara no se había inmutado.- No sabia que tenías cuarto de invitados.- Dijo con normalidad.- Este chico no tiene sangre en las venas, no la desea, no la quiere, o simplemente es gay.- Pensó Lea casi enfadada. Posteriormente a eso, le enseño el baño, y un pequeño cuarto, donde había libros, películas y un pequeño karaoke.- Por último mi cuarto.- Dijo ella, antes de entrar por un pasillo, tiene un baño aquí, en el pasillo, y al final está el cuarto, mientras que la casa era de un estilo rustico, su cuarto era más moderno.- Entra no te quedes ahí.-Dijo Lea, él estaba levemente sonrojado, y eso que había estado en su cuarto de la casa en NYC, eso sí la presencia de sus padres, era cortante, aunque no lo había sido para aquellas sesiones de besos en su antiguo cuarto, pero ahora era distinto.

Cogió de la mano a Cory de la mano y tiro de él dejándolo al final de aquel largo pasillo y sentándose ella en la cama.- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Cory. Definitivamente, no había estado con muchos hombres, pero este era tonto, o peor, quería cortar.- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto desde la cama asustada.

Me encontré con Jonathan Groff, sigo sintiéndome inseguro respecto a él y tu, Lea…-Dijo tristemente.

Dios mio, Cory, te lo he explicado mil veces, ¡amigos! Somos ¡AMIGOS!- Dijo elevando la voz.

Lo sé, pero aún así…-Dijo el moreno.

Mira no quería llegar a esto pero, no me dejas otra, Jonathan y yo, bueno ambos actuando hemos llegado mucho mas lejos que tu y yo Cory, pero mucho más.-Dijo Lea mientras Cory la miraba sorprendido.- Pero ¿sabes qué? Nunca me ha hecho sentir, lo que siento con un simple beso tuyo.-Lea hizo una pausa.- En el musical de Spring Awakening, teníamos una escena de sexo, el me veía bueno, digamos que me veía tocaba y besaba el pecho, luego metía la mano debajo de mi ropa interior y hacia bueno, ya sabes lo que se suponía que hacíamos, él ha llegado mucho más lejos que tú, y nunca, nunca, he sentido ni la mitad, de lo que siento por un beso tuyo.

Dios.-Dijo mirando al suelo el moreno.- Nunca, me habías contado eso.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Pero no es argumento, estaban actuando, igual que lo hacíamos tu y yo, no sabes lo que me cabrea, que bueno te tocara, bueno ya sabes a ti.-Su voz cambiaba a enfado, vergüenza, seriedad, Cory estaba sufriendo una fuente de emociones después de la confesión de su novia.

Cuando canté Without You, ¿recuerdas?.- Cory asintió.- Aún no estábamos juntos, yo acababa de cortar con Theo a penas unos meses, y en la escena me besabas, coloque la mano en tu pecho y sentí tu corazón latir, latir tanto como hace unos minutos en la cocina, tuvimos que repetir la escena, porque me desconcentré, cuando volví a hacerla, mi corazón latió tanto como el tuyo, porque ya no éramos Finchel, si no, nosotros Cory, aunque tardáramos unos meses en ser pareja, desde ese día sé, que estaba enamorada de ti.

Yo llevaba todo el verano enamorado de ti.- Confesó Cory y Lea lo miro sorprendida, luego se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente.- También te puedes quedar a dormir aquí.

Cory como de costumbre la alzo en brazos y la tumbó en la cama, ella intento quitarse la camiseta pero el la detuvo.- Creo que debería ser especial.-Dijo Cory

Siempre será especial, mientras seas tu y yo, juntos.- Dijo ella para luego besarlo.

Está bien, pero déjame a mí.- El cual empezó a besar su cuello.- Me has dicho que primero te tocaba y besaba el pecho ¿no? – Dijo riendo

Sí, pero en esa ocasión no tenia sujetador.- Dijo ella de manera sensual, por lo que opto por quitárselo por debajo de la camiseta de pijama, Cory se lo arrebató de la manos, y lo olió.-Hueles jodidamente bien Michelle, y te voy a hacer sentir lo que nunca has llegado a sentir.- Dijo de manera varonil.

Lea gimió cuando Cory la beso en el cuello y una de sus manos había ido directamente a su pecho derecho por encima d la ropa, la camiseta era lo suficientemente ancha para bajarla por los hombros por lo que lo intentó.- Noooo.-grito Lea mientras que Cory paraba de golpe a mirarla asustado.- es lo que decía en la obra.- Dijo risueña

Bajo la camiseta lentamente viendo por primera vez sus pechos sin nada encima, Lea rio provocativamente y lo beso.- Te lo habrán dicho mucho, pero eres hermosa.- Dijo el moreno seriamente. Sin más preámbulo acogió uno de sus pechos con la boca, mientras acogió con la mano el otro. Se sobresalto con la reacción de su novia que gimió exageradamente mordiéndose el labio y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el la miro sorprendido.- Sigue Cory.- Dijo exigente antes de mirarlo y encontrar su mirada fija en ella.- Lo sé, son pequeñas pero es lo que tengo.- Dijo avergonzada y tapándose un poco.- No es eso, eres perfecta para mí, no me gustan las pechugonas pero, chillas mucho ¿finges?- Pregunto el preocupado mientras la destapaba.- Noooo.- Respondió ofendida ella tapándose de nuevo.- Siento ser tan escandalosa.- Dijo avergonzada.- No, no te disculpes, me gusta, jeje .- Dijo tontamente destapándola de nuevo y propinándole un nuevo beso en uno de sus pechos mientras la miraba. Lea gimió de nuevo y agarró la cabeza de Cory empujando hacia sí misma, luego lo atrajo hacia su labios y lo beso fogosamente arrancado el polito de su cuerpo y luego su propia camiseta. Allí estaban ambos con su torso y pecho desnudo.- Siguiente parte de la escena.- Dijo Cory bromeando.- Pues llevaba un vestido y bueno, el tocaba por dentro de mi ropa íntima, así que quitarme los pantalones es lo siguiente.-Explicó la morena siguiendo el juego. Cory hizo caso omiso a dicha explicación y los pantalones del pijama bajaron rápidamente, acaricio sus largas piernas y beso d nuevo su cuello, bajo su mano a su pecho, su ombligo, y llegó a aquella prenda negra, introdujo la mano por debajo, dejo de besarla para mirar su expresión de sorpresa, al principio toco algo de vello, no demasiado, luego encontró aquello que hizo que su chica aguantara un pequeño gemido, ambos no se apartaban la mirada, aunque Lea hacia un gran esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, aquellas miradas eran mucho más excitantes. Cory introdujo uno de sus dedos lo que produjo un gran gemido de su novia, entonces decidió besarla.- Cory, dios mío, sigue.- Grito la morena. Mientras el canadiense disfrutaba besando el cuello y los pechos de su neoyorquina, y sus manos estaban entretenidas en aquel mundo que llenaban de placer a su mujer.- Estás tan estrecha.

La neoyorkina disfrutaba de todo aquello, se notaba en cada palabra pronunciada y cada gemido, es más, en cada movimiento involuntario de sus caderas, pero si seguía así no duraría demasiado.- Cory para, por favor.- Su novio paro inmediatamente pensando haber hecho algo mal.- No te preocupes, pero no podría aguantar más.- Dijo hiperventilando y con una gran sonrisa.- Siguiente parte de la escena.-Dijo a la vez que bruscamente se ponía ella al mando, justo encima de su novio, lo beso de nuevo con pasión, estos besos bajaron por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y de este hasta sus pezones. Cory emitió un pequeño "arggh" cuando esto sucedió. De nuevo lo beso en la boca mientras su manos bajaban peligrosamente hasta el pantalón, deshaciéndose de la cremallera y el botón, Cory sin saber muy bien cómo, se los quitó rápidamente, tan rápido como Lea había posado la mano encima de sus bóxer azul marino.- Dios.- gritó efusivamente la morena.- Es enorme.-Dijo avergonzada propinando la carcajada de su novio, sin embargo las acallo con un largo y pasional beso, se separó levemente de él para mirarlo mientras una de sus manos se introducía dentro de aquella prenda, se sorprendió nuevamente por el tamaño, y aunque Cory intentaba aguantar el tipo, llegó un momento en que sus gruñidos eran constantes.

Lea decidió besarle el cuello y oír aquella llamada al placer, le mordisqueó la oreja, y susurro levemente.- _Like a virgin touched for the very first time…_- Sus besos bajaban mientras las estrofas eran cantadas.- Lea para o, ¡Oh! – Dijo casi asfixiado el canadiense mientras su novia le besaba el cuello y la comisura de los labios. Lea sonrió contra sus labios, ambos se giraron quedando uno en frente de otro, aunque Cory empujo su novia propinándole besos desde la boca, hasta su cuello, pecho, vientre, Lea lo miró expectante cuando poso sus manos en aquella única prenda, asintió nerviosamente, y el moreno bajo la última prenda de el cuerpo de ella, una vez así acarició sus piernas y se recostó de nuevo a un lado, ambos se miraban intensamente.

Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.- Dijo dando un pequeño beso en los labios de la neoyorkina, que se pego mucho más a él.- Quítatelos.- Ordeno ella suplicantemente, él sabía a qué se refería y lo hizo rápidamente, vio como la neoyorkina miró disimuladamente hacia abajo.- Tengo miedo.- Dijo la morena.- ¿Por qué? No es necesario seguir.-Dijo su novio con preocupación.- Cory, eres enorme, yo nunca, bueno, nunca estuve con un chico así.- Dijo avergonzada.- Me harás daño.- Dijo ella. Aunque Cory tenía ganas de reír por la inocencia de su novia, no lo hizo.- Te amo, y nunca te haría daño, iremos lento ¿vale?- Proclamo él, posicionándose entre sus piernas mientras ella asintió.- Cory.- Dijo ella y él espero expectante.- Yo también te amo.- Ambos se fundieron en un beso. Cory empezó a introducirse en ella lentamente.- ¿Todo bien?- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió y lo beso de nuevo, los movimientos comenzaron con un compás lento, Lea pegó un leve grito.- Me tengo que acostumbrar a ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- No te detengas.- Dijo suplicante. Los movimientos se aceleraban los besos estaban por todas partes, las manos no estaban quietas.- Eres tan, tan, perfecta.- Dijo el canadienses entre gruñidos.- Te amo.

Susurraron ambos para ir de nuevo a un fogoso beso. Los movimientos aumentaron, con ellos también los gemidos y los gruñidos.- Me voy Cory, me voy.- Grito la morena y a los pocos segundos a causa de esos gemidos Cory llegó al éxtasis junto a la neoyorquina.-Dios mío, Lea.- Gruñó.- Espera, quiero sentirte un poco más.- Pidió Lea a ver como el se movía para irse a un lado.- Te puedo hacer daño.- Dijo él. Lea lo volvió a besar, entonces lo empujo un poco y él salió de ella, entonces la neoyorquina se quedo mirándolo por un segundo y posteriormente se recostó en su pecho.- Ha sido, maravilloso.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.- Eres una estrella Lea Michele, nunca lo olvides.- Suplicó el moreno.

¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó ella

Las seis y media pasadas.- Dijo sorprendido

¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado…? – Pregunto ella

Terminamos de cenar cerca de las 3, ya era tarde, pero aun así…- Soltó una carcajada.

Te amo grandullón.- Dijo ella

Yo mucho mas pequeñaja.- Dijo él

Mañana tengo que ir al estudio a grabar a las tres de la tarde ¿me acompañas no? – Dijo ella y el asintió cansado.- Buenas noches.- Y le propino un leve beso en los labios.

Buenas noches.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa el moreno.

* * *

**Merezco coments?**


	2. You, I and Glee

Hei, gracias por los comentarios, me siento halagada, aquí otro capitulo, mientras que en el anterior me inspiré por las nuevas fotos de la 4 temporada

con este ha sido por haber visto los capítulos de las tercera ( primera y segunda, jeje).

Espero que os guste, como siempre todo pertenece a FOX y Ryan M. Yo solo hago mis experimentos con todo eso. ;)

(AVISO: Normalmente narro en 3ª persona, en esta ocasion Lea le cuenta algo a Cory, desde su perceptiva, pero lo he adaptado como si nos lo contara a tod s nosotr s, espero no recibir demasiadas criticas por ello.)

* * *

Lea como de costumbre se levanto a las 11.30, era dormilona, cuando se volvió observo por un momento a su querido novio tumbado desnudo sobre su cama.- Dios ha ocurrido.-Pensó mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa. Se levantó desnuda, cogió algo de ropa y se vistió en el baño, se cepillo los dientes y el pelo para después dirigirse a la cocina, todo el mundo lo sabía, ella era la mayor fan de glee, y su lista de canciones era exclusiva, puso el ipod en el altavoz y empezó a sonar "Like a virgin" tontamente mientras preparaba unas tostadas para ella y para su grandullón cantaba alegremente, entonces escucho a su chico cantar desde el pasillo, sonrió tontamente y ambos siguieron un pequeño juego en la cocina, hasta que se alcanzaron y sus labios se rozaron.- Estoy haciendo el desayuno, no hay nada carnívoro, no sabía que venias.-Dijo Lea tontamente

Después de canturrear algunas canciones se sentaron en la cama a desayunar.- Me hacía ilusión.- Puso como excusa el canadiense para desayunar justo ahí.- ¿Te acuerdas cómo comenzó nuestra relación?- Lea preguntó y Cory asintió.- Te contare mi versión.-Dijo Lea dispuesta mientras introducía un buche de zumo de naranja y zanahorias.

**POV LEA MICHELE**

"_Capitulo Piloto"_

Hola.- Dijo Ryan yo lo miré nerviosa

Bueno días.- Respondimos

Allí estaban todos, todos los que en un futuro serían mis mejores amigos, bueno, es cierto, aún faltaban algunas personas, pero era un capitulo a bajo coste.

Bueno, lo mejor es presentar vuestras historias.- Dijo Ryan dirigentemente.

Presentó cada uno de nuestros personajes, gracias a dios ahí estaba Jenna conmigo, yo ya había trabajado con ella y me sentía cómoda, miré al que sería mi "futuro enamorado" Fin Hudson, según había entendido se llamaba Cory Monteith, era mono, bueno realmente tenía un algo que lo hacia muy atractivo, posteriormente Ryan tuvo la magnífica idea de llevarnos todos a cenar.

Yo me senté entre Jena y Diana junto a este estaba Chris y Amber justo en frente tenia a Cory, rodeado de Nayara, Mark y Kevin (de los cuales me aprendería después el nombre con un tonto juego de mi querido jefe), presidiendo la mesa estaba Ryan.

Bueno chicos, no sean tímidos.- Dijo Ryan algo serio.- Vamos a ver, digan su nombre y algo que destaque en su carrera, y claramente algo que destaquen de su personaje.- Todos nos quedamos callados.- Vamos Lea, empieza tú.- Todos volvieron sus miradas, no sé si fue porque Jena me miro sorprendida, o por mi cara de odio hacia Ryan, con las cual todos rieron, sobre todo Diana.- Bueno, mi nombre es Lea Michele, me pueden llamar simplemente Lea, he trabajado en Brodway y podría destacar mi última obra Spring Awakening.- Hice una leve pausa mirando a todas aquellas caras expectantes.-Me encanto tu actuación estuviste magnifica.- Dijo de forma refinada Chris, yo simplemente le sonreí.- Bueno, mi personaje Rachel, es un caso, ella quiere ser una estrella, ama la música tanto como lo hago yo, pero esto la hace algo repelente, espero que no compartamos eso.- Dije mirando a Ryan y el negó con la cabeza con miedo, todos rieron.- Ella se enamora de Fin.- Mire rápidamente a Cory, el cual se avergonzó.- Y de momento no se mucho más, solo que es un poco inadaptada y todo eso.- Terminé con seguridad.

Recuerdo todas las presentaciones, la siguiente fue Diana, la cual se puso algo nerviosa, pero era tan dulce, que daban ganas de abrazarla nada que ver con Quinn, su personaje.- Ella por poder es capaz de todo.- Dijo dulcemente de su personaje, me dio miedo por un segundo. Luego Mark, algo tosco pero gracioso hablo sobre "Puck", vaya nombre pensé. Me impresionó la soltura de Chris, el era tan él, pero a la vez fue tan yo, fue extraño pero me encanto.- Hay que decir, que es el único que tiene un papel escrito a su medida.- Dijo Ryan orgulloso y Chris sonrió. Después fue el turno de Amber, la cual, me sorprendió por su fuerza interna, y confié en las palabras de Ryan "tiene una voz estupenda". Jenna sonó tan natural y simpática como siempre, en cambio Nayara, era un nervio, me encanto, reí muchísimo con sus ocurrencias.- Creo que este personaje es un poco "puta", ustedes me entienden.- No fui capaz de reírme (por la reacción de mi jefe), pero al mirar a Ryan y su cara de ¿Cómo lo sabes? No pude aguantarme.- A veces yo también lo soy.- Dijo entre risas que todos acompañamos. Kevin, era todo lo contrario a su personaje, era seguro y muy dinámico, me encanto la idea de que hubiera estado en un grupo de música. El último fue Cory, era tan alto, que pensé que para besarlo necesitaría una silla (no me equivoqué). Empezó a hablar de forma risueña.- Bueno, yo me llamo Cory, he sido actor recurrente en diversas series, el ejemplo de Kyle XY, se canceló.- Dijo con pena, eso nos hizo reír y lo miré coquetamente con una sonrisa.- De mi personaje, destacar, que no sabe bailar, como yo, que es popular y pertenece al equipo de futbol y, que bueno, el ama la música, pero no ha conocido otra cosa que no sea el "ser cool", hasta que conoce a Rachel.- Termino tranquilamente, me miró, ¿Esperó a que me sonrojase? No lo hice, por supuesto

Bueno, ya que os habéis soltado, aquí os dejo.-Dijo Ryan levantándose

Espera, ¿Dónde vas? – Dije ofendida

Lea, si estoy aquí no os soltareis realmente, mañana os quiero a todos a las ocho.-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero…-Dijo Cory confuso.

¡Bien!- Dijo Chris.- Podremos hablar de cosas interesantes.- Lea, ¿Donde compraste esa americana? Me encanta.- Dijo tan risueño.- Soy gay.- Aclaró hacia todos.- Le sonreí abiertamente, era el menos tímido de todos, me encantaba.

Pues si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo, me la compre hace un par de meses.- Dije sincera.- Adios Ryan.- Le dije con la misma mirada de odio que le había mandado con anterioridad, todos rieron de nuevo, y se despidieron de él.

Aquella noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, aunque al principio no hablamos, Chris se encargó de hacernos preguntas a todos, es cierto que, Diana y yo congeniamos a la perfección desde un principio, después decidimos ir de copas, fue Mark quién eligió el sitio, reímos muchísimo con Cory y Nayara, los cuales se llevaban bien y decían muchas tonterías.- ¡Oh chicos! – Hize que todos me miraran, llevaba una copa demás.- Son las tres.- Deberíamos ir a casa, bueno, yo a mi hotel.- Dije apenada

Cory, me miro pensativo.- Si quieres…- Dijo antes de que Diana lo cortara.- Yo tengo un depa, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, mientras buscas algo.- Primero miré a Cory confusa, y luego a Diana con una sonrisa.- Gracias pero tengo mis cosas en el hotel, y necesito arreglarme mañana temprano.- Dije.- Es cierto, bueno, chicos, os dejo.- Dijo ella con dulzura.- Lea, ¿quieres que te lleve en coche?- Me preguntó Cory.- ¡Oh sí! Gracias.- Dije efusivamente, no tenía ganas de coger un taxi, mi coche aun no estaba presente.- ¿Alguien más?- Preguntó Cory.- Yo si a Mark no le importa me voy con él, que vivimos por la zona.-Dijo Nayara.- Y yo.- Dijo Jena.- Claro que no me importa Ladies.- Dijo Mark algo contento.- Estás borracho.- Afirmé.- Hay que vivir con riesgos.- Dijo Nayara y todos reímos. Los demás cogieron sus respectivos coches, antes de separarnos nos despedimos con un beso.

Ten cuidadito con el grandullón, ¡Amber, te llevo!.- Dijo Chris, que me guiño un ojo.- Eso eso.- secundó Diana.- Los miré sorprendido.- Demasiado alto.- Les dije.- Hay cosas en la que la altura no importa demasiado.- Dijo Nayara tras de mí, me sorprendió, sobre todo por las intenciones de su afirmación.- ¡Me encantáis!- Dije efusivamente, antes de mirar a Cory, el cual, sonrió levemente.- ¿Vamos?- Le pregunté y el solo asintió.

Fuimos caminando hacía el coche, una medio furgoneta de color azul marino, me abrió la puerta caballerosamente.- ¿Dónde es el hotel? – Me dijo sentado.- "2528 South Sepulveda Boulevard" Tengo la tarjeta.- Le respondí.- Es cerca de el estudio.-Me uede pensativa por unos segundos, había un olor, un olor, que me agradaba de todo aquella, no supe diferenciarlo, después de eso ambos hablamos de cosas banales, más bien yo hable y el asentía o sonreía.- Si todo va bien, traeré mi coche aquí.-Le dije.- Yo tuve que viajar desde Vancouver con el, así que aquí lo tengo.-Me dijo y lo miré sorprendido.- Una larga historia, bueno aquí es.-Me dijo, mire por la ventanilla, y exacto era allí.- Bueno, muchas gracias.- Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero justo se giro y nos besamos, en un principio fue un simple pico, pero me sorprendió cuando me agarro de la cara y profundizo el beso con su lengua, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y separarme de él lentamente.- Lo siento, yo solo quería despedirme.- Le dije nerviosa.- Lo siento, me deje llevar.- Dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.- Estúpido.- Pensé. Podría estar en mi cuarto ahora, aun besándome, y no haberse ido en esa estúpida camioneta.

Al día siguiente, seguimos con normalidad, Cory y yo no hablamos más del tema nunca. Y así paso el tiempo, yo salí con gente, el salió con gente, la serie prosperó, en septiembre de 2011 Theo y yo cortamos, digamos que no existía amor, era una bonita amistad, pero ahí se quedaba.

Todo siguió con normalidad hasta principios de octubre, estábamos grabando "the first time" el quinto capitulo de la tercera temporada, Cory y yo estábamos grabando la escena del pasillo.

Rachel: Esto no te lo dará tu hermano…

Me acerqué a él lentamente mente y le di un beso como cualquier otro en la serie

¡corten! –Gritó Ryan, y me acerqué junto a Cory con preocupación.- Lea te estás insinuando, es cierto que Rachel es algo…

Mema.- Gritó Nayara desde el pasillo, la mire ofendida.

Es cierto, pero en esta escena ella quiere seducirme, para que la vote.-Dijo Cory.- Así no me seduces.

Ok, ok, entiendo, algo mas suelta.- Dije con autosuficiencia.

Rachel: Esto no te lo dará tu hermano…

Me acerqué de manera más sensual, abrí levemente la boca y cerré los ojos, me fundí en un beso más provocativo, pero corto, seguimos con la conversación, hasta que terminamos la escena. Ryan nos felicitó.- Muy bien chicos, como la escena de la pelea la tenemos hecha, pueden ir a descansar a la salita un par de horas.-Nos dijo.- Ahora tengo un rato Klaine, luego los llamo.-Nos dijo apurado.

Está bien, si necesitas algo, llámanos.- Le dije algo cansada

Practiquen la escena final.- Nos dijo. La escena, esa escena, tan simple como nuestra reconciliación, basada en el futbol de Fin y un beso, nada más, porque hasta ese momento Cory y yo no sabíamos NADA MÁS.

Nos fuimos a echar a unas de las salas con literas, estaban todas ocupadas, gente ensayando, gente durmiendo, era normal, había escenas de musical, y eran días de mucho ajetreo.- Vamos a la sala del sofá, nunca van allí porque el sofá está sucio.- Dijo Cory, lo mire incrédula.- Voy por unas sabanas, no tardo.- Me dijo, y fui a la habitación.

Había entrado ahí, alguna vez, había una mesa, junto a esa dos sillas, y una de las sillas miraba directamente aquel sofá, verde y lleno de manchas, gracias a dios no hacía calor, porque esa habitación era un horno. Cory llegó con una sabana y la colocó por encima, yo la remetí.- Si yo duermo aquí ¿dónde lo harás tú? – Pregunte sin mirarlo.- Pues aquí, contigo, el sofá es grande y cabemos los dos si nos apretujamos, no creo que tu noviete se ponga celoso.- Me dijo.- ¿qué? No es mi novio, es mi amigo, y aunque se pusiera celoso, yo hago lo que me da la gana, túmbate.- Le ordené, yo no me iba avergonzar de compartir sofá con Cory, éramos amigos por dios, y yo en esos temas no era Rachel Berry, me reí por mi ocurrencia.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí riendo como una tonta, o vas a venir a acostarte conmigo? – Dijo con suspicacia

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.- Me acostaré contigo.- Le dije sensual, me acerqué quitándome la camiseta con cuello de peter pan ( aunque en la escena parecía un vestido, gracias a dios era de dos piezas ) y quedándome en una camiseta básica de tirantillas negra y la falda, le puse el dedo en los labios porque iba a decir algo.- Solo a dormir.- Dije riéndome.

Si mirábamos los dos al frente, yo me caía, si nos dábamos la espalda, yo me caía.-Abrazame de una puñetera vez Cory, o te juro que te mato.- Le grité estaba demasiado cansada.- Esta bien.- Me atrajo hasta él con sus largos brazos y quede perfectamente acurrucada contra él, era agradable.- Hueles bien.- me confesó.- Me ducho todos los días.- Dije pegando mi espalda y culo más a él, tenía escalofríos, vaya habitación más rara, pensé.- Yo también.- Me respondió él, abrazándome aun más al sentir que tenia frio.- Tú también hueles bien.- Le dije.- Gracias.- Volví la cabeza para sonreírle, no me había percatado de nuestra cercanía, porque al volverme nuestras narices se tocaron, como, como antes de un beso.- ¡Uy! Lo siento.- Le dije volviéndome a mi posición inicial.- Que descanses.-Dije.- Igualmente.

Así nos quedamos dormidos durante un tiempo, noté la cabeza de Cory sobre la mia, estábamos aún más unidos que antes si eso era posible.- Eres tan preciosa, no sabes cuánto.- Dijo tan bajito, que cualquiera en esa habitación no podría haberlo escuchado, pero yo estaba allí, y él lo dijo casi a la altura de mi oído.- Te podría hacer mía, y que nadie más te hiciera daño, nunca más.-Sus palabras provocaron un suspiro de excitación de mi labios, gracias a dios tenías los ojos cerrados y simulaba estar dormida, me aparto el pelo del cuello, y colocó sus labios, un suave y cálido beso en mi cuello.- Deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo.- Susurro y yo volví a respirar agitadamente, él se apartó. Espere unos minutos, y me di la vuelta, estando justo en frente de él, quedaba justo el hueco por debajo de su cuello para mi brazo, y el otro se lo eche por encima, no sé ni porqué hacia esto. Me acerqué a él más y olí se cuello, llevaba un aroma peculiar, siempre lo había olido, pero no sabía bien de donde procedía, ahora lo sabía, era la colonia de Cory mezclada con su propio aroma natural, roce mi nariz sobre su cuello y luego mis labios, quedé justo en frente de él con los ojos cerrados, algo me sorprendió y gracias a dios no fue la puerta abriéndose y Nayara gritando, por una vez, si no fue los labios de Cory sobre los míos, no fue un beso apasionado, ni un beso Finchel, eso me confundió, fue un beso, simple y llanamente eso, un beso. Se separó de mí y el móvil sonó, yo asustada metí un salto que caí del sofá, caí de culo, con las piernas abiertas, y los codos en el suelo, la camiseta básica estaba por debajo de mi hombro, por lo que se me veía parte del sujetador morado y negro de encaje, respiré agitada, no sé bien si por el susto, o por lo acontecido anteriormente, el empezó a reír a carcajadas, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada antes, hasta que su mirada quedo fija en mis piernas, o, no, no eran mis piernas, si no las braguitas negras básicas de Rachel Berry, cerré las piernas de golpe y lo miré algo enfadada.- Vaya despertar más malo.-Me dijo.- Como si nunca te hubiera visto peor.-Me reprochó, y era cierto, habías fotos mías que daban mucho más para la imaginación que las bragas negras de Rachel Berry, así que opte por reír escandalosamente, me ajuste la camiseta y pegaron en la puerta, abrí.- Hola Ryan, ya ibam…-Me cortó

Toma un nuevo libreto, habrá primera vez Finchel, no podría soportarlo.- Dijo

¿QUÉ? – Gritamos ambos

Es algo simple, practiquen y mañana lo hacemos ¿está bien? – Nos dijo

La miré confusa, Cory me abrazo por detrás cariñosamente y cogió el libreto.- Si, se hará lo que se pueda, ¡Oh yeah! Vamos a follar Rachel.-Dijo moviendo sus caderas contra mi culo.

¡Quédate quieto! – Chillé.- Mira que eres bruto, Finn, vamos a hacer el amor.

Ryan empezó a reír.- Como niños, bueno, niños que duermen juntitos.- Nos dijo cerrando la puerta

Pero…- Quería soltar una explicación, no me dejó.

Bueno, por lo que veo todo es igual, pero hay una escena añadida, junto a la chimenea.- ME informó Cory

Está bien hagamos la de anterior.-Le dije

Tal y como se hacía en la escena, entre en la habitación, pregunte por sus familiares y me contó lo del ojeador

_Rachel: Espera, no, no entiendo lo que significa eso…_

Cory empezó a decir su dialogo, pero parecía no tener sangre en las venas por lo que lo pare.- A ver, espera.- El se quedó callado

No muestras esa ira, imagínate, tu novia te utiliza, te quedas sin futuro.- Le dije

Ya, pero es difícil, tengo futuro y cualquier chica a mi alcance.- me dijo de manera engreída.

Lo miré con asco.- Vale, pues imagínate, por ejemplo, que yo tu amiga, me acuesto contigo, porque así me siento más seguro para la escena, y que Ryan te despide por inútil.-Le dije con cara seria.

¿Y si no quiero acost…? – Empezó a decir

¿Has escuchado la palabra "imagínatelo"?- Le dije con chulería.- Pues hazlo.

Una vez asumida la situación, empezamos de nuevo la escena.

_Rachel: Espera, no, no entiendo lo que significa eso…_

_Finn: ¡Significa que doy pena! Significa que voy a estar aquí atrapado para siempre._

_¡Cooter no va a reclutarme! Dijo... que había tocado techo.- Dijo con tanta rabia que me asuste, ya que desde el sofá, se puso en pie hacia la silla._

_Rachel: Hay otras universidades._

_Finn: ¿Como hay otras universidades para ti aparte de NYADA? ¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno! ¡No soy un quarterback lo suficientemente bueno como para que me den una beca! ¡No soy un cantante lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar en NYADA! ¡Todo se ha terminado para mí!_

_Rachel: ¡Para! Finn, mírame.-Le dije acercándome y poniéndome de rodillas donde el estaba.- Tus sueños no están muertos, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente se te han quedado pequeños. Ahora tienes que encontrar unos nuevos._

_Finn: No sé cómo._

_Rachel: Entonces lo averiguaremos juntos. Eres especial. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque voy a darte algo que nadie más va a conseguir.- Le bese como ponía en el libreto._

_Finn: No necesitas hacer esto, ¿vale? La obra ha terminado. No tiene sentido._

_Rachel: No, lo que pasa es que estaba equivocada y siendo estúpida e inmadura, y probablemente no por última vez, me perdió mi ambición, y..._

_Finn: ¿Y ahora?_

_Rachel: Ahora solo soy una chica, aquí con un chico al que quiere, y que quiere recordar este momento._

Entonces me acerqué a besarlo, era un ensayo, no era necesario, pero lo hice, no se muy bien por qué, fue un solo pico y me separé

Ha sido horrible.-Me dijo

Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien.-Le dije sincera

Si, yo si, tu no.- ME dijo y me quede mirándolo incrédula.- El beso, ¿era a tu abuela? Le estás diciendo a tu novio que te vas a entregar a él, por primera vez, y le das un pico, ¡bah!- Me soltó

Es un ensayo.- Le dije con suficiencia.- Probemos de nuevo.

Hicimos de nuevo la escena, esta vez entera, esta vez lo bese mucho mejor, claro, siempre como Rachel y Finn.- ¿Contento? – Él asintió.- Como beses así a tus novios, pobrecillos.- Hagámoslo una vez más.- Le dije

En el momento del beso final, no era Rachel, quien beso a Finn, si no yo misma, estaba harta de ese estúpido, lo bese fogosamente, no fue un beso demasiado pasional, pero si lo agarre de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí, nuestras lenguas se rozaron y me separé confusa, me levante enfadada, entonces note como me sujeto el brazo.- Mis novios siempre han estado muy contentos.- Le dije sin mirarlo, lo oí reírse.- No lo dudo, la verdad, ha sido una tontería picarte, lo siento Lea.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, opte por echarme a reír escandalosamente.- Estúpido.- Realmente estaba confusa, pero esta era la mejor manera de terminar el problema.- Voy hablar con Ryan, hacemos ahora la escena, así que mañana no habrá que madrugar, y yo tengo dos escenas más.

¿Ahora? Esta bien.-Hizo una pausa.-Yo no tengo mañana nada, o eso creo.

Ryan, hagámoslo ahora, asi mañana no tengo que madrugar ni Cory tiene que venir.- Le dije dirigente

Bueno, si queréis…-ME dijo con miedo.- En diez minutos, ir a vestuarios y maquillaje

Bueno y así fue, hicimos la escena, un beso normalito, algo efusivo tal vez, ambos recibimos el aplauso de Ryan.- Ahora a la cama.-Nos dijo

Mierda.-Susurre, esa parte no la habíamos ensayado.

Son cuatro besos y poco más.- Me dijo Cory al oído, lo que me hizo temblar.-Déjame a mí.

La escena empezaba con el y yo mirándonos, yo andaba en un pequeño camisón, y el en una camiseta básica blanca y unos vaqueros, me beso, fue un beso tierno, cariñoso, mas bien, lo cogí del cuello acercándome más a él, luego nos cogimos de las manos, y el beso fue un poco mas, me beso en el cuello y luego de nuevo en los labios, esta vez de forma más pasional, finalmente termine encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos, directamente a los ojos, me puse nerviosa, tanto que cuando dijeron.- Corten.- Me caí hacia un lado tontamente y Cory empezó a reírse tontamente, yo le acompañé, la verdad lo que había pensado era una locura, ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? Pero si acababa de salir de una relación con Theo, no muy fácil, había que ser franca, después estaba todo el tema de la "siesta" como había actuado él, suponiendo que ella estaba dormida, era todo tan confuso. ¿Ella, Lea Michelle, enamorada de Cory Monteith? Locuras.- Demasiado alto.- Dijo en voz alta, Cory la miró raro.- Tu ego, estúpido.-Dijo riendo, de nuevo se había salvado.

* * *

**Algun comentario? Aunque sea malo?**


	3. Beginning never was easy

**_Bueno, aquí otro capitulo, veo mucho seguidores y pocos comentarios, pero bueno que se le va a hacer :(_**

**_Creo que de one-shoot nada, al final será una historia, una historia corta, no creo que sean mas de 10 capítulos, pero espero recibir algún comentario más,_**

**_¿qué desean que suceda? Porque realmente estoy bloqueada, no sé que hacer con estos dos... T_T_**

**Los personajes y serie pertenecen a FOX y a Ryan M, y esperemos que así sea.**

**_Canciones del capitulo:_**

_Cry_

The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Without YOU

**Todas version GLEE**

* * *

Para Lea la relación no había empezado con el mejor pie, la verdad, los comienzos nunca son fáciles, todo hay que ganarlo, con sudor y sangre, o por lo menos es lo que ella pensaba.

_**POV LEA MICHELLE**_

Ella y Cory habían trabajado durante algunas semanas más y nada extraño había sucedido, bueno sin contar, alguna que otra mirada extraña, o abrazo estúpido, con sonrisas tontas y conversaciones o discusiones algo diferentes a las habituales, era cierto que ella y Cory discutían, pero de un día para otro, habían pasado de una bonita amistad, a un bienestar idílico o una guerra constante, de continuos piques estúpidos.

Ese día Diana y ella habían decidió hacer una noche de chicas, pero por alguna razón u otra, al final quedaron ellas dos, y eso que ella disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Nayara o Amber, pero todas tenían cosas que hacer, ciertamente todo esto le produjo un pequeño beneficio.- Pensó.- Podría hablar con Diana sin tapujos. No es que no pudiera hacerlo con las demás, pero había cosas que era mejor no comentar con Nayara, por ejemplo, sobre todo "sexo".-Rio de sus pensamientos

Tu morenaza, ¿de qué te ríes?- Le pregunto la rubia.

De las cosas de Nayara.- Le conteste sincera, me miro con cara de "¿qué?"

Mira el mensaje privado de twitter que me ha dejado:

"_Espero que msleamichele y DiannaAgro no hagan guarradas sin mí, joooo! Yo quería tanto ir… :( Pasaralos bien! XOXO!"_

Sabes cómo es, está loca.- Me dijo.- Oye, ¿Me puedes contar que te traes con Cory?

¿Yo?- Me reí escandalosamente.- Yo no me traigo nada, digamos que él, está un poco rarito conmigo.

¿Y eso se debe a…?- Me dijo mirándome y tirándose hacia la cama de matrimonio junto a mi.- ¿No lo habréis hecho aquí no? – Miro con asco mi cama.

¿Qué? No, ¡dios! – Dije imaginándome todo aquello, ciertamente no me daba asco, por lo que me esforcé por poner cara de asco.

¿Entonces? No entiendo esos, "abrazitos cariñosos" como en plan mimosín, y luego esas discusiones tan estúpidas, en el set, todos piensan que les dais al ñacañaca.- Dijo con cara de niña pequeña traviesa, me quede sorprendida, la verdad y decidí contarle todo.

Le conté desde el beso, del primer día cuando me llevó al hotel, hasta lo de la vez última en la sala del sofá sucio.

La verdad, creo que fue mejor que la primera vez que os besasteis no hubiera seguido el rollo, o seríais de esas parejas sin futuro, que salen mientras trabajan, luego rompen y se nota el mal rollo en el trabajo, porque solo ha sido sexo, pero que las fan se obsesionan por poneros juntos sí o sí.- Dijo analizándolo todo.

Y ¿sobre lo del otro día? – Le pregunte algo confusa, por el parrafón que me acababa de soltar.

Creo que simplemente…- Empezó a decir

¿Qué? – Pregunté nerviosa

Le gustas.- Dijo claramente.- En algunas escenas, estuvimos comentando Naya, Amber, Chris y yo, parecéis tan naturales, reales, sabes que ha cambiado, ya no es ese chico de la primera temporada, que venía con resaca y con chupetones, se ha formalizado, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás te quiere.

La mire confundida, sorprendida y negativamente si eso era posible.- Estás loca, seguro que Cory ha pensado, "mmmm, mira esa" "Tiene buen culo y piernas, y aún no me la he tirado".- Dije con voz lejanamente como la de Cory, lo que hizo que Di y yo empezáramos a reír a carcajadas.

No lo creo, Lea, eso se nota, y yo noto que él te mira distinto, no sé más profundo.- Me dijo ya seria.

Quizás intenta verme las tetas, pero como casi no tengo…-Dije riéndome mientras Dianna hacia el esfuerzo por no reírse y mirarme seria.

Tú también lo miras distinto.-Dijo lentamente.- Quizás tu también sientes algo, y por eso lo besaste, le dejaste que te besara, te peleas, te dejas abrazar…etc.

Es mi amigo, simplemente, es guapo y atractivo siempre lo diré, al igual que Darren es encantador y súper sexy, pero eso no significa que le vaya a pedir echar un polvo, quizás muy borracha, pero espero que eso no ocurra.- Dije evitando más preguntas.

Yo creo que el tiempo lo dirá todo, quizás venga y te pida algo serio.- Me dijo con una mirada extraña.

Si fuera así…- Empecé a decir.

¿Qué le dirías? Si viniera y te dijera "me gustas, y quiero algo contigo" – Me preguntó

Si fuera así…- Comencé de nuevo.-Sinceramente, le darías largas, o quizás me bloquearía, no sé, es todo muy difícil, es mi amigo no querría hacerle daño.

Si claro, un amigo, un amigo que te parece atractivo y guapo.- Me dijo Dianna y decidí acabar el tema.

Veamos una peli, prometo que no será un musical.- Le dije

Con derecho a roce.-Me dijo sin preguntar.- La traigo en el pendrive y sale Timberlake

Disfrute de la película, para que mentir, me gusto, no era un clásico, pero si me gusto la trama, me resulto curiosa.

Podrías hacer eso.- Me dijo Dianna.

¿El qué? – Le pregunté incrédula.

Amigos con derecho a roce, tu y Co...- Dijo.

No sigas, no y no.- Dije enfadada.- Vamos a dormir.

Dianna me cogió de la mano como costumbre.- No mientas, sé que te gusta.- Me dijo con su dulce voz.- Buenas noches Lea, te quiero tonti.-Me dijo para solucionar las cosas.- Sí, buenas noches estúpida, yo también te quiero.- Hice una pausa.- matar a cosquillas.- Me di la vuelta y le hice tantas cosquillas que me rogó que parara, lo hice.-Gracias por todo Di, te quiero, buenas noches.- Y así terminó la noche, mañana tocaba madrugar un poco.

A finales de noviembre estábamos grabando el capítulo titulado "Yes/No", recuerdo aquellas imágenes que Cory y yo, grabamos, vernos por primera vez, al grabar aquella escena, recordé todo lo que sentí la primera vez que lo vi, recordé el beso, su colonia, su vieja furgoneta azul marino, y recordé como desee, que esa noche hubiera dormido conmigo, también recordé como no fueron semanas después hasta que lo empecé a ver como un amigo.

Lea.- Me gritó Chris.- ¿estás lista? Tenemos que hacer la escena del restaurante, me ha dicho Ryan que te diga, que se hará lo de mover rápido los labios para ponerlo a cámara lenta ¿Vale?

Sí, voy.- Repasé la escena.- Y salí al set.- Estaba tranquila hasta que lo vi actuar, estaba destrozado ¿Actuaba? Realmente sentí la canción en mi corazón cuando la cante, hasta entonces no me había fijado en Cory de esa manera, le mire a los ojos, mientras hablaba y yo hacia el playback, Cory no solo era atractivo, tenía una belleza interior, que quizás todos nos comprendían, que quizás todos no se habían fijado, como yo, hace unos minutos, mire sus labios, como se movían, y quise besarlo, claramente, no lo hice. Lo peor no fue cuando tuve que cantar esa canción delante de todos mirándole solo y exclusivamente a él, si no cuando tuve que hacerlo a solas, y unas cuantas cámaras, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ni si quiera cuando grabe la escena de sexo, todo aquello me confundía.

Cuando estaba con todos, evité mirarlo, cosa que Ryan me recriminó, " todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi". Eso decía la canción, y algo se movió en mi estomago, lo miré y ahí estaba él, ¿nervioso quizás? Terminé la escena con todos. Empecé la individual.- Suerte morena.- Me dijo Dianna con desdén.

Me levanté cantando y me acerque a él, cuando lo miré, me sorprendí, me toco, y tuve un pequeño escalofrió, tuvimos que repetir la escena, me excuse diciendo que me había asustado. En la segunda toma, todo salió bien, pero note una mirada rara, como, como si yo realmente le gustará, terminamos de hacer los diversos movimientos, y se decidió como hecha.

Chicos, es tarde pasado mañana hacemos la parte del beso, y luego el tema piscina, hay que terminar de arreglarlo, para el jueves.- Nos dijo Ryan

Cory se me acercó.- ¿Qué días es? – Preguntó mientras yo lo seguía mirando empanada y confusa.

Lunes, mañana hay clase de coreos, para "We found love" por la tarde, la mañana la tenéis libre, yo tengo que ir al estudio a grabar.- Le dije saliendo el trance de sus sonrisa.

He pensado, bueno, que estaría bien, que quizás deberíamos, quedar a cenar hoy, si quieres vamos…-Hizo una pausa.- Discutimos mucho, luego estamos bien, creo que deberíamos arreglarlo, si no puedes hoy, mañana.- Dijo casi sin aire

Eh, bueno, no sé, lo que nos pasa es…-Empecé a decir.

Lea, por favor, quiero hablarlo contigo, pero no así, ponte guapa, iremos a un italiano de un amigo.-Me dijo.

Está bien.- Hice una pausa admirando su ojos.- Recógeme a las 8, en mi casa, y no traigas la vieja furgoneta, o te juro que me iré en mi coche.- Le dije mandona

Vale.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, y me beso la frente.

Si para ese entonces, estaba confusa, me quede mucho más de lo que podría que estar nunca, decidí ir al camerino, contarle a las chicas, y porque mentir, a Chris todo lo ocurrido, me desvestí, peiné en condiciones, me puse ropa deportiva y me fui a mi casa, pensando en lo que aquellos marujones me dijeron.

Ten cuidado, con los hombres, siempre son hombres.- Me dijo Amber

Yo realmente creo que le gustas, pero no sé, ponlo a prueba.- Me dijo Heather

Te lo dije, te lo dije, y te lo dije, ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué dirás? – Me dijo Dianna, no me moleste en contestarle la miré seria, ella sabia que mi respuesta a cualquier preposición de Cory sería "no".

No creo que le gustes.- Me dijo Nayara, la mire confundida esperando un comentario subido de tono.- Creo que te quiere.- Dijo confusa y la mire aturdida quitándome los zapatos.

Yo coincido con todas, hombres, deberías ponerlo a prueba, se los dije, ¿Qué dirás? Yo creo que le gustas, pero que también te quiere.- Me dijo Chris, y todas reímos.- Ya nos contarás.

Llegue a mi casa descanse un poco y me duche, decidí hacerme algún tirabuzón, pero realmente no sabia como debía vestirme, así que con solo mi ropa interior en el baño a medio arreglar llame a Cory.- Hola.- Dije.

¿No irás a cancelar? – Me preguntó angustiado.

No, no, es que me gustaría saber como vas vestido tu, para adecuarme yo.- Le dije sinceramente

No se, bueno, un vaquero oscuro, una camiseta y una americana gris, y mis deportivas claro.

Me quedé callada pensando.- Vale, ya sé que ponerme.- Le dije.- Hasta luego.- Y colgué.

Me coloqué unos vaqueros oscuros pitillos y algo piratas, unos tacones negros y con un toque dorado, en realidad, me puse aquellos tacones, por una razón, eran los más alto y cómodos que tenía, al lado de Cory en el set, yo siempre era una enana, decidí ponerme una simple camiseta de tirantillas negra, y una chaqueta nueva, con estampados de flores, la cual tenía el detalle de la cremallera en dorado. Cogí el bolso negro y metí las llaves, el móvil y la cartera. Me miré en el espejo, iba arreglada pero casual.- Perfecto.- Miré al salón y todo estaba por medio, decidí recogerlo todo.

Llevaba dándole vueltas a varias cosas, los tacones eran por la altura, o por sí Cory me besaba. Recogía simplemente el salón, o esperaba invitarlo después de cenar a entrar. No se mi mente me engañaba y eso no me gustaba nada.

Cory me recogió, cerré la puerta y cuando me volví ahí estaba él, tan atractivo o mas como siempre, me miró sorprendido.- Esta muy guapa Lea.- Me dijo tímido, se lo agradecí con un "tú también". Fuimos hasta su coche, me abrió la puerta y entre con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde vamos a cenar? – Le dije por terminar aquel silencio incómodo. Me respondió y empezó a contarme la historia del dueño del restaurante que era su amigo. Cuando llegamos me sorprendió, ya que el restaurante estaba como bajo tierra, pero era un sitio realmente agradable, incluso algo ¿romántico? Me presento a Jack, su amigo, que nos indicó una mesa en una esquina del restaurante, lo curioso, es que estábamos cada uno en uno de los de los laterales de la esquina, pero aún así podíamos vernos directamente aún estando más cerca.

En un principio hablamos, de cosas tontas, películas nuevas, Nueva York, una obra nueva de Broadway, y de música, algo de trabajo, y de navidad, que estaría cerca.

Fue cuando llegaron los postres, cuando, realmente la cosa se puso seria.- Lea tenemos que hablar.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba introduciéndome un trozo de mis preciados profiteroles en la boca, la verdad que lo hice sensualmente, y casi sin darme cuenta.- Dime.-Le dije con una leve sonrisa.

Esto, esto es algo serio, tengo que contarte algo, que me pasa, de hace un tiempo, es algo grave.- Me dijo, y lo mire asustada.

¿Estás enfermo? – Le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza

Quizás si, pero no es una enfermedad normal, si común.-Me dijo con ese tono tan serio.

¿Es la gripe? ¿Cáncer? – Le pregunte angustiada.

No.- Dijo haciendo una larga pausa, ambos nos miramos profundamente y fijamente, como si la vida nos fuera en ello.- Estoy enamorado de ti.- Me confesó.

Me quede bloqueada por unos segundos, decidí beber un poco de agua y volver a mirarlo, no era una broma.- Cory, yo…

No, no digas nada, sé que bueno, tu acabas de salir de una relación, me ves como un hermano, eso le dices a los periodistas ¿no?- Hizo una breve pausa y me quito una lágrima que resbalaba por mi cara.- Siempre seré lo que tu quieras que yo sea, pero ahora, ahora sé que me gustas, Lea Michele, y crees que esto se lo digo a todas pero, nunca me ha gustado así nadie. Entonces me cogió de la mano.

¿Qué…qué pretendes que haga con esta información? – Le dije demasiado perturbada, es cierto que algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no quería perder su amistad, no de esta forma.

Me gustaría saber, si alguna vez, pensaste en, en un nosotros.- Hizo otra pausa.- ¿Podría existir algo entre nosotros Lea? – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

No.- Le mentí de forma seca.- Cory, yo te adoro, te quiero, como un amigo, pero trabajamos juntos, arriesgarnos a esto, seria cometer un error muy grande, no creo que sea lo mejor, yo no, yo no te veo de esa forma.-Le dije directamente, noté la decepción en sus ojos.- Lo siento.

Entiendo.- Respiro cerró los ojos, y sonrió, aquello me desconcertó, dejo de agarrar mi mano.- Bueno, nunca se puede tener todo.

Intente contestar, pero Cory cambio de tema rápidamente, hablando de las nuevas canciones del set. No intente decir nada mas cuando me dejo en casa lo note triste.- Gracias por la cena y la velada Cory, me ha gustado mucho, pasar este tiempo contigo.- Le dije sinceramente.- Y gracias por ser sincero. Le di un beso en la mejilla, el sonrió y se acercó, a mis labios.- Solo esta vez.- Y me beso, no fue un beso pasional, fue un beso lento y cauteloso, yo me quede tremendamente quieta, sintiendo todo aquello, sentí su deseo contenido, me cogió del cuello y me pegó contra la puerta, yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho, y el siguió besándome, y yo me deje, por acto reflejo le mordí levemente el labio, el me lo succionó para después morderme y tirar hacia sí, me soltó y se separó de mi unos cuantos centímetros y sonrió levemente.- Lo siento.- Dijo dándose la vuelta e yéndose, suspire fuertemente apoyada aun contra mi puerta, sin creerme todo aquello. A los minutos al ver el coche de Cory irse, entre en mi casa, tire el bolso, me quite la ropa dejándola por todos lados y me duche, me abrace a mí misma, no me había sentido tan mal, desde hace tiempo.

Hice llamada grupal, llamando a todos, incluso a Chris.- ¿Lea? Son las una de la mañana, ¿Qué pasa? – Me dijo Chris, y la chicas hablaron, dándose cuenta de la presencia de todas y de Chris.- Estoy enamorada de Cory.- Dije llorando, consternada y dolida.- Y le he dicho que no.- Dije después de escuchar varios gritos, y algún que otro "lo sabía". Hubo un silencio.- No me encuentro bien.- Dije antes de salir corriendo con el teléfono al baño y vomitar.- Lea, Lea, ¿estás bien? – Escuche desde el teléfono, me en guaje la boca, y cogí el teléfono.- No, le dije que no, le dije que no, aunque sentí que debía decir que sí.- Repetía.- ¿Por qué le dijiste que no, entonces?- Me pregunto Naya.- Porque, porque no quiero jugar con él, y, ¿sí no funciona? Tenemos un trabajo en común, todo se arruinará, y si descubro no estar enamorada de él ¿qué pasaría?- Dije angustiada.- Le romperías el corazón.- Dijo Heather sincera.- Pero para ganar hay que arriesgar.-Dijo Amber.- ¿Dónde está esa Lea luchadora?- Preguntó Chris.- Debes dejarlo ir.- Dijo Dianna, lo que me sorprendió, y por lo visto a todos lo demás, que le reprocharon cosas que no termine de comprender.- Tienes razón, ya la he cagado, joder.- Dije furiosa y todas se callaron.- Sus ojos, estaban tristes, decepcionados, no quiero verlo así de nuevo en un futuro por mis caprichos, y joder el trabajo.- Dije convenciéndome a mi misma.- Tienes razón.- Dijo Dianna y ninguna mas puso alguna pega.- Buenas noches, chicas, hasta mañana, os quiero y gracias.- Les dije todas me desearon buenas noches y colgaron.

Me fui a la cama, y me dormí, estaba cansada, al día siguiente, llegue y Ryan me dijo que grabara una canción en el estudio, que quizás sería para después de navidad, pero que quería ver como quedaba, me dio la letra y no pude creerlo "Cry - Kelly Clarkson".

Leí la letra y me puse a llorar, Ryan se me acercó asustado.- ¿Pasa algo? – Me preguntó.- No, no es una tontería, no te preocupes.- Me miró pensativo.- ¿Theo? Mira que me gusta poco ese chico, y menos si te hace llorar.- Me reí por su ocurrencia.- No es Theo, no es nadie, soy algo tonta, no te preocupes, saldrá perfecta.- Ryan me miró pensativo.- Entonces, será como tú, perfecta.- Me dijo el y yo le sonreí. Canté hasta aprenderme la canción, y entre en el estudio, tarde unos minutos en acomodarme y empezar la canción, lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Fui a comer, a un restaurante cerca del estudió, y decidí irme para la sala de coreografías, allí estaba Zach, el cual me miró y sonrió como de costumbre.- Tu no estás bien.- Me dijo y lo miré extrañada.- No, estoy bien.- Dije con una falsa sonrisa.- Pues quítate el rímel.- Me dijo y yo me fui al baño. En ese ensayo no hable con nadie, ni con las chicas, ni con Cory, aunque también era cierto que el tampoco hablo, y lo sé porque no hice otra cosa que mirar sus ojos decaídos y su mirada perdida, casi como la mía.

Me fui a casa, me comí mi helado de chocolate, y me tumbe a ver a una película que echaban en la tele y me quede dormida, era tarde, lo sé porque cuando la puerta fue golpeada, lo primero que hice fue mirar al reloj, pensaba que me había quedado dormida mirando aquella película, y que no me había levantado para ir al estudio. Pero no, eran las cuatro de la mañana, y seguían pegando a la puerta, fui a mirar por la mirilla y allí estaba Mark, con la cara descompuesta agarrando a Cory como podía, el cual tenía sangre en la cara.

Abrí lo más rápido posible.- Tranquila Lea.- Me dijo Mark al cual ayude a meter a Cory en mi casa, hasta mi cama, donde lo tiramos.- La sangre, no te preocupes, se dio contra el buzón, contra tu buzón sí.- Me dijo antes de que yo le preguntara.- ¿Por qué no lo llevas a tu casa, o a su casa? – Le pregunte yo.- No me dejaba, intente llevarlo a la suya y luego a la mía, y cogía el volante como un loco, me lo lleve de copas, estaba algo deprimido, y me lo soltó todo, quería venir aquí.- Dijo mirándome intensamente.- Lo pillo.-Le dije.- Bebió demasiado, y al bajar del coche se dio contra el buzón.-Me dijo.- Esta bien, déjalo ahí, ahora le quitaré algo de ropa y le limpiaré la herida, no te preocupes yo puedo sola.- Le dije angustiada, lo acompañé hasta la puerta.- Esta sensible, cuidado con lo que le haces.- Me dijo y yo sonreí.- Si, hasta mañana.- Le dije cerrando la puerta.

Cuando llegué al cuarto el se había quitado la chaqueta, deportiva y pantalones, quedándose solo en una camiseta y sus bóxer.- Estás despierto.- Le dije y me miró, yo llevaba un camisón de color rosa, algo corto.- Estas muy sexy así.- Me dijo y yo me reí.- Y tú muy borracho, voy a por algo para limpiarte la herida.- Le dije tranquila, se veía calmado. Fui al baño por algo para curarlo y cuando volví el se había tirado al suelo, sentado al pie de mi cama y lloraba.- Me merezco esto y más, por imbécil, me he levantado, y, y me he mareado y decidí sentarme aquí.- Me arrodille ante él algo asustada por su voz temblorosa, me alce un poco para ver de donde provenía la herida.- Te has hecho un buen corte.- Le dije.- Esto te escocerá un poco.- lo mire y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunte algo confusa.- Es que, se te ve, se te ve, todo.- Dijo inocentemente señalando mi sujetador de color negro, yo solté una carcajada.- Pues no seas tonto y mira.- Le dije con una gran sonrisa, el asintió pero entonces notó el algodón en la herida y volvió a cerrar los ojos, le limpie la herida como pude y lo tumbe en la cama, en la cual había una pequeña mancha de sangre. Se tumbó tranquilo.- ¿Puedes darme agua?- Me preguntó y fui a la cocina a por un vaso, se lo tomo tranquilo y se tumbó y yo lo hice junto a él, empezé a llorar.- ¿Por qué llorar? – Yo lo mire angustiada.- No quiero verte así, mal, mal por mí.-Le confesé.- ¡Oh! No estoy así por ti, es que mi amigo el amor, no es correspondido.- Me sonrió.- El problema es ese, que si lo es.- Le confesé mirándolo a los ojos.- Buenas noches, Lea.- Me contesto.- Buenas noches.- Le conteste confundida.- Lea.- Me llamo y yo lo miré.- ¿Sabes que lo mas seguro es que mañana no me acuerde de nada no? – El sonreía tontamente, yo simplemente lo bese en los labios.- Sí, lo sé.- Ya no volvimos a decir nada.- "_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all, act like there's nothing wrong , Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels to really cry ? Cry"_- Hice una pausa.-_"The first time, ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes"_

* * *

_Algun **comentario** que me de una idea como leñes seguir con todo esto?_

**_GRACIAS_**


	4. Don't remember it

**_No recibo muchos comentarios, pero bueno, por lo que veo tampoco hay tantas gleeks que hablen español, poquito a poco, la historia tocará su final!_**

**_Por cierto mañana new episode of glee season 4! yo sigo O_O alerta, a ver que pasa, así podre darle algo de juego a todo esto jeje, sinceramente_**

**_no sabia como seguir, así que decidí, terminar el capitulo, dando lugar a lo que será una gran capitulo, lleno de humor o eso espero, algo de lemmon, _**

**_nada raro, y romance. Espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

**POV LEA MICHELE**

Lea Michele abrió los ojos esa mañana a las 9, casi de forma automática, respiré fuertemente, al darme cuenta que Cory seguía abrazándome, me di la vuelta y lo abrace, le había causado daño, era cierto, y por eso mismo iba a ser fuerte, yo no era una chica de llorar, ni de llantos, me había bloqueado, me acerqué a él y olí su perfume, y su borrachera, me acerqué a sus labios entra abiertos, y le dí un pequeño beso, podía dejarlo dormir un rato mas, antes de desayunar, me separéde él, cogí mi ropa interior y me metí a la ducha, me relaje, salí y me arregle el pelo, me parelizé cuando me di cuenta que no solo me había duchado con la puerta abierta, si no que no me había traído mas ropa, que la ropa interior y que la crema se me había olvidado en la mesita de noche.

Fui silenciosa hacía la habitación, allí estaba Cory dormido como si nada, la ropa la cogí del almario, unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera, la crema seguía en la mesita, me asusté cuando Cory gruño, no se exactamente que dijo, pero sorprendió la fuerza de su voz. Me acerqué a la mesita, lo mejor era que me echara la crema allí mismo rápido y me fuera.- Pensé. Saqué algo de crema y me la eche en los brazos lo más rápido posible, luego empecé con las piernas, por lo que opte poner uno de mis pies sobre la cama con cuidado y echarme la crema, en ese momento, Cory se dio la vuelta y cogió mi tobillo, me asuste, pero conseguí no gritar, me acariciaba la pantorrilla levemente, opte por echarme crema, ya que estaba totalmente dormido lo hice lentamente, ya que supe que no me iba a soltar, aunque si se despertara y me viera así, sería algo ¿violento?

Como pude me deshice de la mano de Cory y puse la otra pierna cuando estaba terminando de echarme crema, Cory tiro de mi pierna con fuerza, aun dormido, y me arrastro contra él, nuestros pechos estaba uno junto a otro, la situación era excitante, yo respiré agitada, ya que él me abrazaba con fuerza. El gruñía, ¿estaba enfadado? ¿Quizás…? Le acaricié el brazo, y se relajo un poco, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me dejo separarme un poco, finalmente pude vestirme rápidamente, ir a la cocina y poner unas tostadas en el tostador, fui a despertarlo.- Cory.- Grite desde la puerta

Argg.- Escuché.- Un poco mas por favor.- Dijo suplicante pero contento.

Cory Monteith, ni un poco, levanta ya.- Le grite a su espalda. El pegó un vote sentándose en la cama y volviendo la cara hacía mí, de repente se tapo, sus partes bajas, como si se hiciera pis y salió corriendo.- Final del pasillo, a la derecha.- Grité algo confusa y con la voz chillona. Lo espere en la cocina.- Buenos días.- Le dije alegremente. Me miró confundido, en ese momento se me paró el corazón y **desee con todas mis fuerzas que no recordará nada de ayer**.-Buenos días.- Me dijo sentándose justo en frente.- Ayer…-Empezó a decir.- Ayer, obligaste a Mark a traerte aquí, te golpeaste con mi buzón te hiciste esa herida, dijiste algo poco decente sobre mis tetas, y te quedaste frito.- Le dije, el me miró avergonzado.- Siento, lo de tu pecho.-Me dijo con una media sonrisa.-Me halagaste así que no te disculpes por eso, si no por aparecer a las tantas.- Hice una pausa.- Duchate, lavare tu ropa mientras, y te la daré seca, mientras ponte una toalla o algo.- Le dije algo confusa por la situación.- Esta bien, gracias por todo.- Me dijo algo confuso mirándome a los ojos.- Te dejare las cosas en la puerta.- Dijo después de tragar su ultimo trozo de tostada.- No me las des, dásela a Mark, que casi le matas porque te trajera aquí, lo entiendo Cory, no me des explicaciones.- Hice una pausa.- Las toallas están abajo del mueblo junto a la ducha, el blanco, donde está todo el potingue de cremas.- Le dije con una sonrisa

**FIN POV LEA MICHELE**

Te tengo que parar.- Le dijo él a ella, Lea lo miró confundido.- Solo llevas diez minutos hablando, y tengo que decir varias cosas, la primera vez que te ví, te vi tan simple, que realmente me gustaste, consideré que eras una persona complicada, pero a la vez simple, esa noche me hubiera acostado contigo, y quizás hubiéramos sido eso, una pareja dedicada a sexo, maravilloso sexo, y nada más, ¿Qué me detuvo? Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, eran demasiado sinceras, y no quería que eso se fuera a la mierda.- Se detuvo, y Lea lo miró con una gran sonrisa y lo beso.- Te amo.- Le dijo ella.- Yo también, pero debo decirte algo más.-Hizo una pausa y Lea asintió mientras lo abrazaba.- Esa mañana de resaca, no tenía que hacer pis, tuve una erección de mil demonios.- Le confesó, ella lo empujo.- ¿No harías eso en mi baño? – Le preguntó con cara de asco.- No, claro que no, me eche agua fría, e intente relajarme, después de todo.- Le dijo él, algo raro.- ¿Después de todo? – Le preguntó ella.- Si, es que, que me pasara eso, fue a, a causa de, de un sueño, un sueño algo caliente.- Le confesó él avergonzado.- ¿Tuviste un sueño erótico mientras me abrazabas? ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Le dijo indignada.- Porque no me gusta mentir, ni siquiera en eso, y sí lo tuve.-Le dijo con gran superioridad.- Cuéntamelo.- Le exigió ella.- No, eso no, se dice el pecado, pero no se cuentan los detalles.- Le dijo él atemorizado.- Entonces no te contaré nada más.- Le dijo aun más indignada.- Joder.- Maldijo el.- Esta bien, pero si me paso de detallista y digo barbaridades, no me digas, que soy un guarro, tu has dicho que lo cuento, y te lo voy a contar tal cual.- Dijo tumbándose en la cama y quitando los restos del desayuno a un lado.- ¡Oh Dios! Ahora no sé si quiero saberlo.- dijo asustado Lea.- Te aguantas.-

**POV CORY M.**

Mi sueño, fue más que erótico, fue el mayor sueño que he tenido, creo que de todos fue el mejor, ya que estaba en la habitación de Lea, abrazándole, con su aroma. Es curioso, porque soñé que yo me despertaba, y Lea, estaba en frente echándose crema en las piernas de forma despreocupada, solo con ropa interior, yo me excité mucho por todo aquello, decidí tirar de ella, ella cayó encima mía, y gritó un poco, sentí sus caricias en mi brazo, y luego me besó, un solo pico, me relaje, entonces le di la vuelta, y la arrastre hasta el filo de la cama, sus piernas quedaban colgando, ella sentía mi peso, y mi excitación y respiraba agitadamente, me quitó la camiseta, quedando ambos en ropa interior, empecé a besarle y besarle, no solo en sus hermosos y carnosos labios, si no que mis besos bajaron hacia su pecho, y su ombligo, estaba tremendamente sexy, Lea se apoyó sobre sus codos y se quitó el sujetador, dejándome verla, casi desnuda, me lancé por uno de sus pechos y ella gemía como una loca.

Recuerdo que gruñí antes de lanzarme hacia el otro pecho, y después baje hasta sus braguitas, las cuales quite de un tirón, empecé a besarla por los muslos, y subí poco a poco, hasta llegar a su centro, ya húmedo por supuesto, y lo besé, ¡Dios! Me sentí en la gloria bendita, succione con fuerza y gritó.-Cory, más, dame más.- Casi de forma agónica. Estuve un rato así hasta que tiró de mi pelo y me besó con fuerza, se dio la vuela poniéndose encima mía y bajándome los calzoncillos, sin previo aviso, me besó la punta, para luego introducirte todo aquello en tu preciosa garganta, lo hizo varias veces mirándome de reojo, creo que si no hubiera sido un sueño, no hubiera podido aguantar, me hubiera corrido en su boca de niña mala.

De repente, me cogió y me beso, yo la tiré a la cama y la puse de espaldas, y sin esperar le introduje todo lo que soy, en todo su ser, ella gritó de excitación y sorpresa, pero entonces…Entra la parte de:

Cory.- Escuche que me gritaba

Argg.-Dije.- Un poco más por favor.- Dije, quería seguir con todo aquello.

Cory Monteith, ni un poco, levanta ya.- Me gritó Lea Michelle a mis espaldas, yo al ver mi estado mañanero, decidí levantarme e ir al baño, con todo entre mis manos.

Final del pasillo, a la derecha.- Gritó tan normal.

**FIN POV CORY M.**

Dios, Cory, ¿tenías que ser tan explicito? – Dijo Lea asustada.- ¡Qué guarro!

El rió.-Tú te lo buscaste.- Dijo él prepotente.- Es un sueño erótico, Lea, como si tu nunca tuvieras.

Lea se sonrojó.- Una cosa no me ha quedado clara.- Dijo mas sería.

Cory volvió a reír a carcajadas.- No eres capaz de confesar que has tenidos sueños húmedos.-Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué quiere preguntar, señorita pura? – Dijo el.

Tú dices, que bueno, que entras, que me la metes.- Dijo de forma bruta.- Pero no dices por donde, por…- Dijo con cara de interrogación.

Cory volvió a reir aún más.- Te contestare, si me dices si has tenido algún sueño, subido de tono, y ¿con quién? – Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

¡Oh, dios! Me lo merezco, por ser tonta.- Hizo una pausa.- Sí, he tenido alguno que otro, el ¿último? Contigo.- Dijo casi de carrerilla.

Cory la miró sería y de repente rió.- Te hice el amor, por el lado normal, Lea, nunca haría esa brutalidad, sin avisar y sin que tu quisieras.- Dijo riendo.- Mmm, soñaste conmigo, me gustaría saber que fantasías tiene mi chica.- Dijo serio

Cambiando de tema, ¿puedo continuar mi historia? – Dijo ella evitando nuevas preguntas.- Mis fantasías se cumplieron esta noche.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad.

**POV LEA MICHELE**

Cory se ducho un poco tiempo, por lo que su ropa aún estaba secándose. Salió con una sonrisa, hacia la cocina, donde yo me tomaba mi segundo café del día.-Tu ropa esta secándose le quedan unos minutos.- Le dije con la boca abierta, ya que había cogido una pequeña toalla, para cubrir lo indecente.-Gracias.-Me contesto.- Oye, Lea, he recordado algo.- Dijo confuso.- ¿Sí? – Le pregunté nerviosa.- Creo que me maree por el golpe, y me tire al suelo ¿cierto?- ME preguntó confuso y yo asentí.- ¿Tu me subiste a la cama?- Me preguntó curioso.- Bueno, más o menos lo hiciste tu, yo evite que te fueras para el lado contrario.- Le dije mucho más tranquila y sonó el "plin" de la pequeña secadora, cogí una prenda, con un poco de mala suerte sus bóxer, comprobé que estuvieran secos, y cogí el resto, dándoselo todo.- Si quieres te lo puedo planchar.- Le dije nerviosa.- No, así está bien.-Me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.- Ahora vengo.

Cogimos mi deportivo, y fuimos al estudio, teníamos que hacer la escena del beso, y luego, el tema de piscina, que nos llevaría ocho horas. Cuando llegamos me cruce en el aparcamiento con Dianna, que miró a Cory sorprendida y luego a mi buscando una respuesta.- Buenos días, señorita.- Le dijo Cory tan normal.- Bu-Buenos días.- Dijo tartamudeando sorprendida, me cogió del brazo y yo me solté suavemente.-Buenos días, tenemos prisa, los dos entramos en el set, y todos se nos quedaron mirando, por lo que deduje que Mark se lo había contado a todos.- Heeei .- Dijo Cory a Mark .- Siento lo de ayer bro, has traído mi coche ¿no? – Mark asintió también sorprendido y confuso, mire a Cory, y sonreímos, todos nos miraron expectantes, Dianna, llegó con cara de asombro detrás nuestra, y la vi hacer señales con los dedos, como juntándose a Mark y los demás, ellos le hicieron también señas, yo me metí en mi vestidor, y me cambié de ropa, antes confirmé que era la escena del beso la que íbamos a hacer, fui al set del coro, y allí ya estaba Cory, hablando con Kevin, y los demás cuchicheaban, me reí fuertemente, provocando que Cory me mirara y viniera hacía mi.- Piensan, que estamos liados.- Le dije.- Sí, Chris ha intentado sonsacarme algo, pero no lo he dejado, me encanta verlos tan confusos.- Me dijo él.- Déjemelos así un rato.- Le dije, el me cogió de la mano, y asintió, sentando en su sitio.

Vamos, Lea, con que cantes las dos últimas estrofas, te dejamos el banco aquí te subes y le besas.- Me dijo el director y yo asentí.- Hemos pensado que el beso, estaría bien empezar algo suave y que tome algo más de intensidad hasta que Santana os interrumpa, tu lo miras pero no te separes de él, siempre abrazados.-Me dijo.- Si claro, intensas.- Dijo Nayara y todos rieron, yo agache la cabeza avergonzada, y todos se callaron.

Canté mis estrofas, y Fin se acercaba a Rachel de forma lenta, entonces, en un principio lo besé con un pequeño beso, para luego recibir lo que identifiqué como un beso de verdad, mucho más profundo, entonces Santana nos cortaba, me costó separarme de Cory por un segundo, me había gustado tanto aquel beso, estaba tan tranquila, tan relajada, que hice la escena con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Volvimos al camerino, todas las chicas, debíamos vestirnos con los trajes de baño, y el peinado, todas estaban calladas.- Vamos, a ver, Lea, nos tienes muertas, ¿qué paso? – Me preguntó Heather y todas me miraron.- ¿Qué pasó, cuándo?- Dije haciéndome la tonta.- Con Cory, anoche, Mark nos dijo que lo dejo en tu casa.- Dijo Nayara.- ¡Ah eso!- Dije aguantándome la risa.- ¡Chicas! Lea, Amber y Jenna a maquillaje y peinado.- Dijo una muchacha.- Lo siento chicas, el deber me llama.- Dije con una sonrisa y las dejé a la mayoría con la boca abierta.

Durante esas semanas Cory y yo actuamos con normalidad, la verdad que me alegre de la comodidad de estar con mi amigo, aunque interiormente se debatían tantas cosas, a veces delante de los demás nos mostrábamos cariñosos, todos en el set no paraban de chismorrear, Cory y yo no reíamos a su costa. Esto sucedió hasta ya entrado diciembre, estábamos en la primera quincena del mes grabando el capitulo numero 12, Ryan nos había informado de una escena a Cory y a mi, se suponía que estaríamos en la salita, donde hicimos nuestra otra escena, esta vez ya desnudos, la escena intentaba explicar que dichos sucesos, y hablamos del matrimonio y poco más. La verdad no me puse nerviosa, hasta que me dijeron que debía hacer la escena semidesnuda, es decir, no se me vería nada, pero debería llevar un sujetador sin tirantas, pero esta idea se descarto por ser tres tallas mas grandes, optamos por liarme una pequeña manta, algo así como Yentel con las vendas, aunque fue cómodo e ingenioso pero debía estar atenta a que no se fuera hacía abajo, ya que no había demasiado que sujetar.

Cory y yo nos tumbamos, sin mucha importancia.- ¿Cómo vas? – Le dije.- Bien, con algo de frio, estoy solo en bóxer, y esta manta no abriga nada, además media escena es con el pecho al aire, ¿y tú? – Yo me reí por sus cosas.- Algo incomoda, con frio también, y con esta cosa q se me baja.- Dije tirando de la tela, el expecionó, dicha zona y se sonrojo al ver como lo miraba.- Se nota que tienes frio.- Me dijo, me avergoncé y tape con la manta, se suponía que no debían pasarme estas cosas, pero como era una persona normal, y mujer, me pasaba.- Bueno, vamos y ¡acción! – Dijo el director.

Ha sido perfecto.- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba y subía un poco su manta destapando el pecho de Finn.

Estás tan guapa.-Le dijo él después de quitarle un mechón. Ella se acerco un poco más a él para besarlo.

¿Estás segura de querer casarte conmigo? – Dijo él y ella se separó consternada.

Sí.- Dijo ella.- Claro.- Dijo de forma confusa Rachel.

¡Corten! Falta algo, falta romanticismo.- Dijo el director, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Ryan ya había discutido un par de veces con él, solo sabía quejarse.- Bueno, déjanos a nosotros hacerla como creamos correcta, y si no te gusta volvemos a tu modo.- Le dijo Cory algo harto, me miró con furia era la quinta vez que hacíamos lo mismo.- Esta bien.-Dijo el director con desprecio.

Sigueme el rollo.- ME dijo Cory.

¡Acción! – Grito el tonto de turno.

Le bese, un beso corto en los labios, me mordió el labio inferior mostrando inseguridad y respirando con inseguridad, nos había echado un poco de agua para parecer que estábamos sudando pero para nada era así.- Ha sido perfecto.- Le dije y me abalancé de nuevo en otro beso.- Tú eres perfecta, y hermosa.- Me dijo acariciando mi pelo y hombro. Lo mire a los ojos y él se me acercó peligrosamente, de repente me cogió de la cintura tirando de él. Ambos estábamos pecho con pecho, y con esto me refiero, que mi pecho tocaba el suyo.- ¿Estás segura de casarte conmigo.- Dijo con dulzura.- Si, ahora más que nunca.- Dije algo confusa y recibí un beso de él, no cualquier beso, un beso de Cory, me introdució la lengua tan dulcemente, que si hubiera muerto de un tiro, ni si quiera me hubiera percatado del dolor, si no del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.- ¡Corten! – Gritó el director de forma desagradable.- Esta bien, esta bien chicos, pero esta vez, recuerden el horario, hay ciertos besos.- Dijo desorientado, yo miré a Cory con sorpresa y el no cambió su expresión.- Bueno, vamos colocaros, ¡Acción!

La escena fue casi idéntica a la anterior, pero en esta ocasión la tela no estaba bien sujetada y cuando Cory tiró de mi hacia él quede totalmente descubierta, entonces nuestros pechos totalmente desnudos se tocaron, Cory se sorprendió pero iguió con la escena, finalmente me beso de forma más pausada.- ¡Corten! Perfecto chicos, todos aplaudieron sin saber lo que ocurria, bueno vamos con la otra escena.- Todos abandonaron el set.

Lea, Cory, teneís descanso de cuarenta minutos.- Dijo nuestro ayudante, nosotros no nos movíamos.- Ya hemos entrado en calor, yo me quedo aquí a descansar.- Dijo Cory y se fue, yo volví la cabeza, ya que estaba mirando a mi asistente irse, cuando me encontré con los ojos de Cory, me beso con pasión, ¡oh my god! Era uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, su lengua y mi lengua se encontraron y jugaron durante un tiempo hasta que nos separamos por falta de tiempo sin decir nada.- Deberías vestirte.- Me dijo tranquilo pero sin aliento. Sin darme cuenta me estaba besando no solo con mi amigo del alma, si no semidesnuda, me di la vuelta tan rápido como pude y me tape, el me abrazó por detrás, era cierto ya habíamos entrado en calor.- Estás navidades me voy a Canadá, podrías venir.- Dijo él.- No sé, tengo planes con las chicas, ir a ver a mis padres en Nueva York.- Le dije y el suspiró.- Está bien, yo vendré una semana antes de empezar las grabaciones, podríamos salir por ahí, todos.- Dijo para asegurarse mi aceptación.- Claro, así me cuentas que tal todo por tu tierra.- Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que decidimos prepararnos para el set de coro, ese día fue el ultimo que grabamos, cuatro horas después nos enteramos que la escena no había sido autorizada por Ryan, por lo que no se emitiría.

Cory viajó a Canadá tres días después, yo tuve una noche de chicas titulada por Chris como: "**Really, your truth is your own lie, you'll see**"

* * *

**Realmente, tu verdad es tu propia mentira, ya lo verás...**

**PD: Si ven 4x01 The new Rachel, por favor, comenten que les pareció :D**


	5. Your truth is your lie

Bueno, chicas, volví y con todas mi inspiración, espero terminar esta parte pronto, y empezar con el futuro o presente, de la relación, pero para llegar a eso, aún queda muchas movidas. Vieron 4x04? Fue fantastico, no diré nada, porque quizás no lo visteis aún pero yo esperaba llorar más.

TODO ESTO PERTENECE A FOX Y A MI QUERIDO Y ODIADO !

* * *

Los días pasaron, y llegó el gran día, el día de chicas, la pijama party, me reí con la idea al principio, cuando Chris me la comunicó, pero me miró tan enfadado y ofendido que no pude negarme. La chicas llegaron con Tequila, y otra de Eristoff Black, supe en ese instante que la noche iba a ser, intensa. Al principio cenamos, unas pizzas, tomamos palomitas mientras vimos una película, posteriormente, bailamos, cantamos y sobre todo reímos, decidimos montar, la marismas de colchones y sofás, ya algo borrachas y a pura carcajada.

¿Con qué chico de Glee, os acostaríais? – Preguntó Amber.- Yo con Darren

Yo también.- Dijo Chris

Yo con Mark.- Dijo Naya.- Pero también Chord

¡Oh! Yo con Chord.- Dijo Dianna

Yo con Mark, ¡dios que cuerpo! – Dijo Heather y todas reímos

Yo con Kevin, ya sabéis que es el tipo de chico que me gusta.- Dijo Jenna

Todas de repente me miraron, y yo solté una carcajada nerviosa.- Darren es como mi hermano, Mark un malote, Chord demasiado rubio, y Kevin demasiado bajito para mí.-Les dije.

¿Entonces? – Me preguntó Jenna

Me quedaría con Cory.- Dije rápidamente e intentando sonar normal.

¡Oh dios! – Dijo Chris.- Lea Michele cuéntanos ya, ¡Qué paso!

Les conté a las chicas toda la historia, desde lo del buzón .- ¿Por eso tu buzón está doblado a la izquierda? – Me pregunto Naya, yo ni si quiera me fije. Hasta nuestro acuerdo de hacer que sus mentes se desquiciaran, incluso el suceso de la escena y el beso, se lo conté todo. Todas reían como locas asesinas, incluido Chris, yo casi me meo de la risa allí en medio entre Naya y Diana por el comentario de la primera.-¡ Dios mío! Lea Michelle, deberás llevarte una escalera a todos los sitios que vayas con él, o no podrás besarle nunca.- Dijo con tal seriedad, que la mire por un segundo antes de empezarme a reír, me deje de reír en seco y todas me miraron.- Yo, nunca estaré con Cory, Naya, es mi amigo, lo quiero muchísimo, me parece tan sexy y atractivo, pero es un compañero de trabajo y, podrían salir las cosas mal y tener problemas.

Y si no te arriesgas, lo pierdes.- Dijo Heather .- Mira Lea, te voy a hablar claro, puedes salir con él, subirte en tus queridas escaleras a juego con tus vestidos a lo Rachel Berry, y disfrutar todo el tiempo que sea, que puede ser un mes, dos días o toda la vida, o simplemente quedarte quizás sin el amor de tu vida.- Me quedé sorprendida por la dureza de sus palabras.

Yo salí con Kevin, y es cierto Lea, al principio cuando cortamos, fue todo muy tenso, pero luego, todo con el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.- Me dijo Jenna.

No sé, nunca he sentido esto por nadie, o sea, este enamoramiento tan intenso, me besó y sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero a la vez que era necesario para seguir respirando, me gusta, de verdad que lo hace, si me hubieras preguntado hace 4 meses, ¿te gusta? Me hubiera reído en vuestras caras, pero hoy…- Dije tan seria que ninguna me miraba a mí excepto Dianna.

Nunca serás feliz con otra persona, mientras él ande sobre la tierra.- Me soltó como si no me hubiera dicho gran cosa, me quedé petrificada. Tenía razón.

Cuando vuelva, lo intentaré, pero tiene que conquistarme, todo tiene que empezar lento, debe saber que estoy en lo correcto, quizás quede con el como amigo solo, y se den las cosas.- Dije sin saber my bien como explicarme ante todas aquellas miradas.

Las chicas gritaron celebrando como locas.

A la mañana siguiente, tenía algo de resaca, mi estomago no se encontraba de forma optima, empecé a oler a tortitas, y la que faltaba era Dianna y Heather a las cueles oí hablar desde el sofá.

Se aman, desde hace tiempo, existía esa química, desde el principio.- Dijo Heather

Sí, pero para que sucediera todo esto era enserio que ambos maduraran.- Dijo Dianna.- Pásame aquella cuchara y calienta el chocolate por fi

Vale, si, espero que Cory no meta la pata.- Hizo una pausa.- Con las tías no suele ser el mejor.

Lea, lo tendrá bien controlado al principio, lo sé, espero que ella no la cague tampoco.- Dijo riendo, su mejor amiga sabía que a veces, ella era un poco difícil y chillona y que eso molestaba a Cory, me levante y fui hacía la cocina.- Dejad de cotillear de mi vida.- Les dije y me miraron serias, automáticamente empecé a reír y ellas me siguieron, cogi un cazo y una tapadera y me dirigí al salón, pegue algunos golpes.- ¡Vamos a desayunar! – Naya pegó un bote y me tiró un cojín.- Serás gilipollas Berry.- Me soltó .- Hay tortitas.- Le dije riendo

Cuando empezamos a desayunar todas en silencio y medio dormidas, las miré incrédula.- Cuando Cory vuelva, quizás se haya liado con otra tía y en su mente "Adiós Lea" – Todas me miraron extrañadas.- Él es así, lo sabéis.- Dije mirando a Heather y Dianna.

Sí.- Dijo Amber.- Quizás, pero si no arriesgas, ni pierdes ni ganas.-Me Dijo

Lea Michelle, realmente, tu verdad, es tu mentira, ya verás.- Me soltó Chris

¿Qué? No entendí nada.- Dijo Heather.- Y lo digo enserio

Pues que, ella lo quiere, se ha estado mintiendo ¿no? – Todas asentimos.- Pues ahora lo mismo, te dices que te ha olvidado, porque realmente deseas que no sea así, pero por otra parte si, por tu propia inseguridad.- Dijo tranquilamente

Tiene razón.- Dijo Naya y la siguió Dianna.- Confía en él, y todo saldrá bien.

Ese día no hablamos mas de aquello, a las dos semanas, fui hacía New York a ver a mi familia, para después volver, quedé con mis amigas, fui al gimnasio, de compras, grabe algunas campañas que me había conseguido mi manager, estuve lo suficiente ocupada para olvidarme de todo.

La primeras semanas de enero recibí el guión del capítulo numero 13, SAN VALENTIN, que oportuno, Cory y yo no hicimos nada raro, esos días, es decir, estábamos tan agobiados con el trabajo que no existía demasiado tiempo para hablar de otra cosa, la primera escena sería la de los padre de Rachel en el auditorio, posteriormente no una si no dos escenas de besos, algo empalagosos y pasionales, mientras que el primero fue algo complicado por el tema de acercarme a la cámara, el segundo fue más sencillo, y no noté nada raro.

La escena de la cama, pensé en la conversación con las chicas, un mes atrás, y me puse tan nerviosa, que no atinaba al empezar mi dialogo.- Lea, mira pon la mano en tu pecho.- Yo le hice caso.- Ahora yo la pongo encima.- Lo hizo tan delicadamente, que si su mano fuera fuego, la mía junto a mi pecho hubiera estado derretida.- Ahora cuando te haga así.- Dijo moviendo su mano dos veces hacía mi, como apretándome.- Tu hablas ¿Okey? – Me dijo tranquilamente, entonces cuando me volví lo note, estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, su brillo en los ojos ¿o estaba alucinando? - ¿Lea? – Me dijo confundido.- Eh, si, si, lo pillo, estoy tan cansada.- Dije mirando de nuevo al frente y luego a su enorme mano sobre la mía, me excite, su mano era mucho más grande que mi pecho, eso me desconcentro, pero fue el dialogo lo que terminó de joderme aquel día.

_Rachel: Me alegro de habernos besado y arreglado todo.-Hacer pausa.- Quiero decir, es San Valentín después de todo.- Dejar de mirar a Finn.- Todo eso de vivir juntos y estar ahí para el otro... es definitivamente un desafío mayor de lo que me imaginaba.- Hacer pausa, tono melancólico.-__**Es como la vida real y todo eso.**_ [ Es cierto, el tonito me salió tan sumamente natural, estaba pasando por algo como Rachel, todo era sumamente complicado, exactamente como mi vida actual, y con él ]

_Finn: Lo sé._

_Rachel: Tengo que ser honesta. Tenía un poco de...miedo de lo que sería para nosotros estar casados de verdad. No sé. Creo que lo podemos hacer, ¿verdad?_

_Finn: Creo que podemos._

_Rachel: Bien._

_Finn: Excepto por una cosa. Son las 7:15._

_Rachel: No puede ser_

_Finn: Si._

_Rachel: ¿Quieres ir a Breadstix?_

_Finn: Esperaba que dijeras eso._

_Rachel: Vámonos._

Después de hacer la escena, 5 veces, suspire extasiada, estaba sin estar, se fue a levantar Cory.- Oye, ¿quieres venir a ver una peli a mi casa? – Le dije tranquila mientras nos levantamos.- ¿eh? Sí, sí, ¿se lo has dicho a los demás? – Me miro confuso.- ¿Cuándo y que peli? – Me preguntó.- No, no les he dicho nada, podríamos simplemente ver alguna, no sé, la que te guste a ti.- Lo miré y sonreí.- ¿Tu y yo? ¿solos?- Me pregunto con la cara descompuesta.- Si, Cory, solos, ni que tuvieras 16 años, pero vamos, si quieres también se lo digo a los demás.- Le dije molesta, no le gustaba, había dejado de gustarle.-No, está bien, solos, pero que tal si lo vemos en mi casa, tengo el cine, y puedes traerte alguna película tú, no sé, la que quieras.- Me dijo mas directo, y me sorprendí.- Okey, esta bien, te gustan de acción ¿no? – Le pregunté.- No, no, tráete una que quieras ver tú, no pienses en mi, bastante con que tengas que aguantar mi comida precocinada.- Me dijo y reí.- Tienes razón.- Ven a eso de las ocho ¿vale? – Me dijo y yo asentí.- Hasta luego.- Dije marchándome del set hacía mi camerino.

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba realmente cansada, muy cansada, pero la idea de que Cory me hubiera invitado a su casa para ver una película, realmente me había gustado, eso significaba que aun le seguía gustando, y que yo, tenía una nueva oportunidad. Comí un gran bol de ensalada en el set, por lo que cuando llegue solo me eche en el sofá, cogí el portátil, y abrí twitter, recuerdo que mi twitter lo hizo Cory con mi móvil, y de contraseña me puso Finchel, sonreí como una tonta. Las fan eran a veces un poco criticas con esa relación, mientras otras estaban obsesionadas, puse un tweet del estilo "Agradable y precioso dia de trabajo, y esta noche película" En ese mismo instante, empezaron los retweet y las preguntas "¿con quien?" por todas partes. Busque alguna película que valiera la pena, y recordé la que vi con Dianna, "Con derecho a roce" pase esa, "Los Mercenarios" y algunas más, aunque terminaríamos viendo la que yo quería.

Recibí un mensaje al móvil

_Lea, mejor ven algo antes, si puedes, a eso de las siete y cuarto o y media_

_Oki, iré un poco justa de tiempo, pero creo que estaré sobre esa hora._

_Tengo muchas ganas de ver esa peli contigo enana, besitos_

_¿Cómo que enana? Yo también, espero que guste mi elección _

_Un besote grandullon_

No me puse elegante, tampoco quería ser casual, por lo que opte por unos vaqueros oscuros, unos botines negros, y una blusa blanca.- Mierda.- Dije cuando escuche un trueno, había alerta de tormenta, pero no creía que fuera nada grave. Cogí el chubasquero, el bolso y las llaves del coche, llame a Cory y me abrió la puerta del garaje exterior donde aparque mi coche, el suyo estaría dentro corrí hacia la puerta y Cory me abrió.- Dios Lea, estás empapada y tiritando, entra.- Me dijo y le sonreí brevemente antes de estornudar.- Apenas han sido unos segundos, pero el viento, me he empapado.- Le dije tiritando de frio, se fue unos segundos y volvió con una toalla grande, otra más pequeña y una de sus camisetas.- No deberías haber venido con este tiempo, toma esto cámbiate y dame la ropa que la ponga a secar, si quieres te puedo dar uno de mis pantalones, coge esas zapatillas.- Me dijo indicándome un armario de la entrada.- Creo que serán de tu talla, ven te acompaño al baño.- El me llevaba todo, y yo iba soltando agua por el pasillo, entro al baño soltó todo aquello.- Cory, gracias.- Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta cuando él salió de su pequeño baño.- Espera.- Dije abriendo de nuevo la puerta.- Dios, qué vergüenza, pero es que mi ropa interior inferior, esta mojada, el chubasquero no me cubría la piernas y me ha calado, me podrías dejar…- Me lanzo una sonrisa.- Te traeré unos bóxer de pantalón, a ver si encuentro alguno que tenga para ajustarte a la cintura.- Gracias.- Dije avergonzada, estás cosas solo me pasaban a mí. Mientras venía cerré la puerta y me quite la ropa de la parte superior.- Mierda.- Grité.- ¿El sujetador también?- Susurre.- Lea, ¿ocurre algo? Te traje uno que es nuevo, pero te quedará enorme, y otro que he utilizado pero hace tiempo que no lo hago porque se me quedo pequeño, está limpio no te preocupes.- Me dijo detrás de la puerta, yo rápidamente me quite el sujetador y me puse la camiseta, al no tener mucho pecho no se me notaría demasiado, excepto si tenía frío o…- ¿Lea? – Abrí la puerta y saqué la mano.- El pequeño, me fio de tu palabra de que están limpios.- Dije sentí la tela en mi manos y cerré la puerta de nuevo, oí como se reía.- Tienes un baño precioso.- Le dije.- No recuerdo haber entrado.- Gracias, ¿cómo sabías que seguía aquí? – Me dijo tras la puerta, me sorprendió su pregunta.- No sé, simplemente no oí alejarte.- Le dije, olí aquella camiseta, un par de veces, aunque estaría limpia olía a él, y ahora olía a mí. Me quite los pantalones y cogí aquellos calzoncillos, largos y anchos, los olí profundamente.- ¿No estarás oliendo mi ropa interior? – Me preguntó chistoso y yo me asuste.- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Le dije nerviosa.- ¿No tendrás cámaras en el baño no? – Le pregunte sería y oí como empezó a reírse a carcajadas.- Si quiera verte desnuda, simplemente te desnudaría yo mismo.- Dijo muy seguro de sí.- Si yo te dejara ¿no? – Le dije suspicaz.- Haría que me suplicaras que te quitara la ropa Lea Michelle.- Me dijo y abrí la puerta de golpe, el estaba de pie junto a ella, con aquellas zapatillas le llegaba a Cory por debajo del hombro, sonreí.

Te suplico que seques mi ropa pronto.- Le dije entregándole todo el montón de ropa y por último el sujetador, su cara cambio de golpe.- ¿No llevas? – Me preguntó inocente.- Se mojo también, por la parte de la espalda.- Le dije resignada.- Ve al salón, allí deje tu bolso, cenamos y luego vemos la peli, ya puse la calefacción, sé que eres friolera.-Hizo una pausa.- ¡Ah! Y te deje una manta en el sofá.- Esta bien.- Le dije persiguiéndolo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al salón, ya cálido. Me coloqué la manta como si fuera un monja y fui hacía la cocina, donde del horno salía un dulce aroma, seguí hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación donde Cory tenía la lavadora y supuse que la secadora también, cuando miré por la puerta, no supe si gritar, reírme o desnudarme, Cory estaba allí con mi sujetador en las manos y aspirando de él.- ¡Cory! – Le grite, pegando un bote, tirando el sujetador dentro de la secadora y cayéndosele un bote en el pie.- ¡Mierda! – Gritó y yo empecé a reír descontroladamente.- Y me decías pervertida a mi.- Dije riéndome.- No, no es lo que crees, se había caído lo cogí y…-Me dijo nervioso.- No me des explicaciones, sé lo que hacías, y aunque debería alarmarme y enfardarme, que te guste mi olor, no me enfada en absoluto.- Le dije nerviosa, no era justo, yo había hecho algo peor, bueno su ropa estaba sin usar, estábamos empatados.- Quizás yo no te lo suplique, pero tu si lo desees.- Le dije dirigiéndome hacía la cocina.- ¿Qué? – Me dijo.- Desnudarme.- Le dije sensual con una sonrisa por encima del hombro, el se quedo callado un rato.- Más de lo que imaginas.- Contestó con voz ronca, sacando la empanada del horno y yo me quede sería.- He hecho empanada, la tuya es de verduras, y la mía de carne, también pienso hacer una ensalada.- Hago yo la ensalada.- Le dije saliendo de mi trance, abriendo la nevera y cogiendo las cosas.- ¿Dónde hay un bol? – Le dije me lo indico, y desde entonces entramos en nuestra conversaciones triviales, con pero sin importancia mientras el hacía un aliño y yo la ensalada.- Esta buenísima Cory, ¿Lo has hecho tu?- Le pregunte sorprendida.- Sí, llame a mi madre, y me dio la receta, no me salió tan buena como a ella pero…- Me dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que ibas a cocinar? – Le pregunté curiosa.- Que sí era para mi novia…- Me dijo sonrojado y yo me sonrojé también para posteriormente reírme.- Le dije, que era para ti, y se quedo callada, me dio miedo la verdad.- Dijo con una pausa.- Estás preciosa con mi ropa, y esa manta.- Sí parezco salida de un reality show, me tuve que quitar la pintura corrida con una de tus toallas, si no se quita, échale lejía.- Le dije al acordarme de aquel detalle.

Seguimos hablando y dejamos los platos en el fregadero, Cory se puso hacer palomitas mientras yo ponía el pendrive.- He traido varias.-Le dije.- ¡Oh! Yo quiero ver, "Con derecho a roce" – Dijo gritando desde la entrada, lo miré sorprendido.- Es que, Mila Kunis me encanta, es tan sexy, morena, ojos grandes, ¡que piernas! – Gritó entusiasmado.- ¡Uy! Lo siento.- Dijo al ver mi cara de enfado.- A mi Justin Timberlake, me parece tremendamente sexy, y canta tan bien.- Le dije con desdén.

Se sentó a mi lado y tiro de la manta, ambos quedamos muy juntos, me paso la palomitas, y nos tapamos muy juntos.- ¿Estás cómoda con esa ropa?.- Me dijo cerca de mi.- Sí, parece que no llevara nada, literalmente.-Le dije, y provoque su risa, y el a la vez la mía, cogió el mando y empezó "**Friends with benefits**"

* * *

Algun comentario, aunque sea para pegarme un tiro?


	6. Friends with benefits

Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste, ya mismo el desenlace...

**Todo pertenece a FOX y Ryan Murphy!**

**PD: En este capitulo se hace referencia a un aspecto de la vida de Cory, los sucesos no son reales.**

* * *

Los primeros veinte minutos de película fueron estupendos, ningún problema, pero al soltar el tarro de palomitas en la mesa, la cual estaba bastante lejos, ya que Cory había abierto el sofá cama, casi me caigo, por lo que él, que me estaba observando muy fijamente me agarro con fuerza de la cintura y tiró hacía el, ambos quedamos muy unidos y me lancé a sus labios, en esta ocasión no fue él quien se lanzó, si no yo, lo sé por la indiferencia que duró unos segundos proveniente de sus labios, hasta que se tumbo encima mía, note mi pecho contra su pecho, al no llevar sujetador, las sensaciones se percibían mucho mejor, el tuvo que percibir mi pecho excitado por su peso porque se pegó mucho más a mí pocos segundos después. Me besó detrás de la oreja mientras yo transmitía pequeños gemidos ahogados, bajo por mi cuello y lo lamió, mientras esto su mano se posaba justamente en el contorno de mi pecho derecho, como si de repente lo fuera a coger, pero no lo hizo, me besó en la boca y en una milésima de segundo se separo de mi, se escuchaba un pitido.- Es la secadora.- Me dijo.

Me separe de él y él de mí, fue a la cocina, desapareció y a los pocos segundos el también sonido, me acomodé en mi sitio y el se sentó a mi lado, ambos no dijimos nada, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, el se tumbó más por lo que termine encima de su pecho.-La ropa aun estaba húmeda.-Me dijo y yo le sonreí pensando que yo también lo estaba, no por el agua en este caso, si no por él.-Si me quedo dormida, despiértame, si no llegaré tarde a casa.-Le dije mirando en la pantalla cuando los protagonistas tenían sexo para evitar pensar en ello, se escucho un rayo fuerte, y como empezaba a llover de nuevo.- Con este tiempo, no creo que llegues a casa.- Me dijo después de darme un beso en la cabeza.

Me quedé dormida. Abrí los ojos cuando estaban saliendo los créditos de la película, miré hacia arriba y Cory estaba durmiendo con una gran sonrisa.- Cory, bebé.- Le susurre y sonrió más. Le bese levemente en los labios y luego lo agite un poco.- Cory.- Le dije más alto.- Así sigue, desnúdate, hueles tan bien.- Dijo de repente poniendo su mano en mi culo. Solté una carcajada, pero me puse sería de repente ¿Con quién coño estaba soñando? ¿Por qué me apretaba el culo? ¿De quién era el culo? Lo iba a averiguar.- Bebé, sigue así, di mi nombre, dímelo.- Dije lamiendo su cuello y susurrándole en la oreja, el reacciono y me apretó contra él, note su erección en mi muslo, apenas llevaba ropa me sorprendí.- Oh cariño, sigue.- Dijo sin nombrar a nadie.- Vamos bebé, di mi nombre, dímelo.- Le volví a lamer la oreja.- Oh dios, Lea, me matarás.- Dijo Cory con la voz ronca, de repente me paré en seco y me separe de él, había dicho mi nombre, no debía sorprenderme, pero lo había hecho aún más, si era posible.

Lo empuje en par de veces más hasta que se despertó.- ¡Oh! Me quedé dormido.- Dijo confuso se escucho un relámpago, cogió el mando y puso las noticias casi sin mirarme, el del tiempo dijo que había grandes lluvias torrenciales.- Deberás dormir aquí.- Me dijo directamente.-No, no te preocupes, con el coche llegaré perfectamente.- Le dije seria.- Lea, lo de antes, perdóname yo no controlo mi cuerpo mientras duermo.- Me confesó y quede traspuesta.- ¿Cómo? – Le dije directa.- Es mi cuerpo, lo sé, pero parecía tan real, a parte, tu olor y tu presencia, eres una mujer deseable.- Me dijo.- Te besé.- Le confesé y ambos quedamos en silencio.- Yo dormiré aquí, tú podrás dormir en mi cuarto, estarás más cómoda.- Me dijo.- Duerme conmigo -. Le dije.- Aquí.- Le señale al sofá cama y me eche la manta por encima, el se tumbó y yo a su lado, lo abracé, me abrazó.

He dormido con muchos hombres, bueno, quizás muchos no, pero lo suficientes, para saber que nunca dormiré tan bien como lo hice con Cory, en cuanto dejé de abrazarlo y le di la espalda, el cogió la misma postura que yo y me abrazó, puso su mano en mi estómago, y así hemos dormido durante toda la noche.

El hecho es que me gusta, no podré decir a ciencia cierta, es amor, pero dormí tan bien.- Le dije a Dianna por teléfono.

¡OMG! ¿Has pasado la noche con Cory? – Gritó desde el otro lado.

Sí, sí solo dormir, tía, te tengo que dejar, voy a hacer el desayuno antes que se despierte.- Le dije sin alargar mucho la conversación, ella me había llamado para un tema personal y llevábamos 10 minutos hablando por el móvil en el baño.

¡Pero Lea! – Gritó de nuevo

Te dejo, bye, pásatelo bien.- Le dije y colgué, mientras la escuche debatir antes de finalizar la conversación.

Me dirigí de nuevo al salón, Cory dormía con la sabana echada por medio cuerpo, no llevaba camiseta, ni pantalones, no sé cuando se había quedado en calzoncillos pero tampoco me importaba demasiado, sonreí al mirarlo de nuevo antes de ir a la cocina y ponerme a hacer tortitas. Cogí sus altavoces, y coloqué me Iphone, ( watch?v=hGNxL9MHGi0 ) Me puse a cantar la primera canción que sonó. Empecé a hacer la tortitas y cuando ya llevaba un par, noté los brazos de alguien abrazándome, me estremecí, pero aún así seguí cantando, Cory aparto con su mano el pelo de mi cuello, y me besó justo ahí, mi pulso se aceleró, y entonces empezó a cantar su parte. Cuando la canción terminó de sonar, después de bailar por toda la cocina, y quedar justo como empezamos, yo a espaldas de él, y él abrazándome, me volvió a besar en el cuello.- Buenos días, princesa, es una alegría despertarse con tu voz.- Me dijo cariñosamente.- Buenos días, príncipe.- Le contesté.- Creía que mi voz chillona te molestaba.- Le dije mientras se separaba de mí y sacaba zumo de la nevera y ponía la mesa.- En realidad, es amor-odio, ¿Ayudo en algo? – Me preguntó.- Sí, ¿Tienes fresas?.- Asintió con una sonrisa.- Picalas en daditos, y saca el sirope para las tortitas.- Le dije echando la última a la salten.- Esta bien, eres la primera mujer que...- No le deje continuar.- ¿Qué duerme contigo toda una noche? Me lo creo, eres un mujeriego.- Le dije en tono bromista, aunque el fondo sabía que no era así.- No, no era eso, he dormido con mi madre alguna vez que otra.- Me reí escandalosamente.- Amor-odio.- Susurro y volví a reír, él me acompañó.

Eres la primera mujer, aparte de mi madre, que me prepara el desayuno.- Sus palabras eran amables y cariñosas, pero no sé porqué su mirada se entristeció, lo miré por un segundo y todo aquello desapareció.- ¡A comer! – Gritó efusivo quitándome la fuente de tortitas de las manos.- Gracias a dios, deje de ser estrictamente vegetariana hace unos meses ¡Viva el chocolate!- Exclamé causando su risa y mirándome con miedo, esa mirada me recordó a la primera vez que interpretáramos _You're The One That I Want. _Esa mirada de miedo hacía Rachel.- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le dije con desconfianza.- No, tengo frio, voy a por la camiseta.- Me dijo antes de salir corriendo al salón, tardó más de la cuenta.- No la encontraba.- Dijo con la camiseta en la mano antes de entrar en la cocina y colocársela delante de mi.- Ammm.- Dije en un suspiro más que cordial al percatarme de todos sus músculos. Comimos de forma incomoda, es decir, en silencio, como si yo necesitara decir algo, y él también, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta terminarnos todas las tortitas.- ¿A qué hora entras hoy? – Me preguntó.- A las doce debería estar allí.-Le dije algo seria pensando en mis cosas.- Yo también, son las ocho, nos das tiempo a dormir un poco más.- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Yo, yo debería irme, ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.- Le dije, todo estaba tenso y no sabía exactamente por qué.- ¡No! – Exclamó de repente.- Digo, esta bien, pero podrías ducharte aquí tu ropa esta limpia, y aún llueve, y así podemos dormir algo más.- Hizo una pausa, yo le sonreí pícaramente, aunque todavía notaba algo en él.- Pero si deseas irte, yo no te lo impediré.- Suspiró y empezó a recoger la cocina.

Vamos al sofá.- Le dije.- Tengo mucho sueño.- El sonrió y me alzó en brazos, como si nos hubiéramos casado, o algo así, yo era tan pequeña a su lado, me quiso besar pero yo le aparte mis labios y me acurruqué en su pecho, me dejo delicadamente en el sofá.

Mi fuero interno, sabía que esos besos no eran buenos ni para él ni para mi, éramos amigos, y nada más, o por lo menos eso decíamos, no quería mal interpretar nada, y menos un rollito en el trabajo, quizás por eso él estaba tenso.- Cory .- Me dispuse a aclararlo todo pero el me corto, poniendo sus dedos en mis labios, me di la vuelta y el me abrazó por la espalda, me encnataba esa posición, aunque yo era mucho mas pequeña encajábamos como un tetris perfecto.- Dejame hablar a mi, quiero aclararte algo.- Su tono sonó preocupado y me volví a mirarlo, su rostro estaba desencajado, terminé de darme la vuelta, y tiré de la camiseta contra mí, miró y sonrio con tristeza.- Cory, ¿qué pasa? – Le dije sumamente preocupada.- Te tengo que contar algo de mi pasado.- Dijo con entereza, eso me preocupó aún más, era cierto que conocía a Cory desde hacía años, pero nunca hablaba de su adolecencia, sí de su niñez, eso me hizo recordar.- Si me vas a decir que con cinco años leias como un niño de cuarto gradó, lo sé, yo cantaba mejor que mucha gente a esa edad, aunque no terminaba de vocalizar bien.- El me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa.- No, es algo malo, algo que quizás te aleje de mí, y de la mala persona que soy.- Dijo consternado provocando el mismo efecto en mí, lo miré y lo abracé.- Cory, todos hicimos cosas mal, y no, no quiero que me lo cuentes si te ves obligado.- De nuevo me calló con el dedo en la boca, el cual bese levemente.- Te lo contaré.- Dijo con una firmeza aterradora, lo abrace con fuerzas, y me di la vuelta, el me abrazó y espere con los ojos cerrados a que el empezara su relato.

_**POV CORY**_

La vi tiritar entre mis brazos, y la aferré más a mí, sabía que después de lo que le iba a contar, ella no volvería a ser la misma, pero debía ser honesto, era ella.- Te voy a contar algo que paso hace ya mucho años, yo tenía unos diecisiete años, mis padres se separaron .- Mi voz se hizo más profunda y ella se abrazó más fuerte a mi.- Me sentía algo culpable por todo aquello, deje de ir al instituto, y empecé a fumar, a fumar marihuana, al principio solo un poco, por las noches me escapaba y lo mezclaba con alcohol, posteriormente a eso con unos dieciocho años largos, empecé con drogas más duras, estuve a punto de morir en dos ocasiones, la primera casi me atropellan por ir colocado, la segunda.- Me tembló la voz, ella se movió, tuve la sensación que se iría de allí, pero se volvió hacía a mí y se aferró a mi camiseta, la escuché sollozar.- La segunda fue por sobredosis, intenté suicidarme, con diecinueve años recién cumplidos, mi madre me ayudó, y salí de todo aquello...- Escuche a Lea sollozar con fuerza.- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – Gritó.- Lo entiendo, te sientes utilizada, entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi.- Le dije mientras la aferraba más a mí, hasta que ella me lo permitiera.- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo separándose de mí, y mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo miré hacia un lado.- Yo, yo no quería hacerte esto, lo, lo siento.- Dije con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? ¿Eh? ¿Si tu hubieras…? – Se quedo callada y me pegó.- ¡Mírame! – Me gritó furiosa y la miré.- Sí hubieras muerto, yo…- Empezó a llorar de nuevo.- ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí? ¿De nosotros? – Sonreí por un instante.- Estoy aquí.- Le dije, y ella me abrazó de nuevo.- ¿Por qué? – Dijo en un susurro.- Porque mi vida se derrumbó, porque todo era aún más difícil y yo era un fracasado, un mierda de la calle, y no vi luz.- Hice una pausa ella me miraba de nuevo, ahora más relajada pero con continuos sollozos.- No te tenía a ti para mantenerme en el rumbo correcto, por ejemplo.- Ella me dedicó una leve sonrisa.- Te quiero.- Le confesé y fui a besarla, pero ella me abrazó.- Yo también.- Dijo contra mi pecho.

* * *

**Algún comentario?**


	7. Truth

_**Sinceramente este capitulo me lo he currado más que todos los demás, es el más largo, y uno de lo más importante, tiene un pequeñísimo lemmon, espero que os guste, este capitulo ha sido inspirado en los últimos acontecimientos de la cuarta temporada de glee, que esperemos que acabe bien.**_

_**Os lo dedico a todos lo que lo leéis, y en concreto a todas las mochele y finchel que comentáis y me animáis a seguir.**_

**El parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, los personajes pertenece a FOX y a Ryan Murphy (Aunque este caso son personas de verdad y son de ellos mismos)**

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, tampoco me importo, de hecho lo que realmente lo desencadenó todo fue la llamada de mi madre. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a mi princesa y cogí el móvil que vibraba en la mesa.- ¿Sí? Mamá ¿pasa algo? – Pregunté preocupado.

No, no, es que no sabía si estabas en casa, y necesito un favor.- Me dijo con una voz extraña.

Okey, dime.- Le dije tranquilo mirando como Lea seguía respirando tranquilamente.

Mira, me llamo el otro día, Callie, no sé si te acuerdas, su hija Christine, solía jugar mucho contigo cuando eras pequeño.- Me contó, yo relacioné los nombres, estuve enamorado de Christine hasta los quince años, cuando ella me dijo que había besado a un compañero de clase y deje de hablarle.

Sí ¿qué ocurre? – Le dije indiferente y sonreí al ver a Lea darse la vuelta tranquilamente.

Es que la chica tiene que ir a no sé qué a Los Ángeles, y me pidió su madre que si tu lo podías buscar un hotel…- Me empezó a contar

Sí, sí claro, ¿Cuándo? – Le pregunté

Esa es la cosa, me dio pena, y le dije que podría quedarse contigo, llega hoy.- Todo aquello llegó a mí demasiado rápido.

¿Qué demonios? – Conteste

¡Niño!- Me regaño.- Lo sé es mi culpa, pero su madre tampoco me dejó mucha opción, le dije que fuera al trabajo a buscarte, pensé que podrías arreglarlo.- Me dijo mi madre nerviosa.

Sí, pero… mamá, ¿por qué? – Le dije como un niño chico.

Estará apenas tres días, por favor.-Me dijo

Esta bien, dame su número, y su nombre completo, se lo diré al de seguridad.- Le dije aún no me convencido.- Christine Stones.- Repetí para memorizarlo.

Cariño, por cierto, ¿Qué tal ayer con ella? – No tuvo que decir el nombre, era ella.

Bien, está dormida.- ¡Mierda! Demasiada información.- Hubo temporal ayer, y la obligué a quedarse a dormir.- Le dije sonando natural

¡Ah! Me alegro que sean tan amigos para que la obligues a eso.- Dijo con rin tintín.- Espero que no vea la visita de Chris como una amenaza, las mujeres…- Le corté

Lea es mi amiga, mamá, no te hagas cuentos extraños.- Dije más alto de normal, me sacaba de mis casillas.- Sí, mamá, como mucho, y me abrigo, adiós.- A veces me mataba de la desesperación, otras veces de la risa.

**POV LEA**

No pude evitar escuchar toda aquella conversación, escuché como Cory se acercaba y me abrazaba de nuevo, luego se separó de nuevo, toco mis labios, intenté parecer dormida, entonces me besó y susurro.- Te lo debía.- Evité sonreír.- No deberías besar a una chica mientras duerme, o puedes llevarte un zarpazo.- Le dije seria y el pegó un pequeño bote en el sofá.- Lo siento.- Me dijo.

¿Te han llamado? Escuche al móvil vibrar.- Le dije intentando sonar indiferente.

Sí, mi madre, quería saber qué tal ayer, contigo.- Me aclaró, ocultaba algo.

Amm y, ¿qué le dijiste? – Le pregunté de nuevo con indiferencia.

Se me escapó decirle que te quedaste a dormir, se lo expliqué, pero no le convenció mucho.-Dijo con cara de perrito abandonado.

¿Cómo? O sea, tu madre piensa que tu y yo…- Me sonrojé

Sí.- Dijo con la misma cara.- También me pidió un favor sin importancia, tonterías.

¡Estás tonto! Tu madre pensara que yo…-Hice una pausa.- Soy una facilona.

Dudo que mi madre, que te conoce de hace años, piense eso de ti.- Dijo él.- Relájate, tampoco es nada malo, y ni si quiera sé si lo pensó.-Hizo una pausa.- Deberías ducharte.

Fui al baño.- Lea, me ducho en mi cuarto ¿vale? – Estaba tan congelada que me metí en el plato de ducha sin pensar demasiado.- okey.- Grité.

Me estaba lavando el pelo cuando tocó en la puerta.- Lea, hay algunos problemas, no me puedo duchar allí, está inundado, y tengo aquí tu ropa y las toallas para que te seques.- Sonaba realmente angustiado.

Termino pronto, déjalo en la puerta.- Le dije tranquilamente.

Hay otro problema.- Dijo aún más angustiado.

¿Qué? – Le dije desconcertada.

Me hago, necesito, necesito ir al baño, rápido, me hago…- Dijo como temblando.- El otro baño no está, no se puede utilizar.- Dijo de nuevo.

¡Oh mierda! – Maldecí.- Dame dos minutos.- Le dije

¡No! – Gritó y me reí.- No puedo aguantar

Vale, entra, dejas las cosas, y haces pis, pero apaga la luz, sin luz y la mampara no verás nada que no debas.- Le dije entre risas aun no muy convencida.

Gracias.- Grito apagando la luz, escuche la puerta abrirse y me tapé automáticamente, me reí de mi misma y prendí el agua quitándome el resto de champú del pelo.- ¿Por qué tienes productos del pelo de mujer? – Le pregunté, ni si quiera sabia se seguía ahí, hasta que cerré el agua y me enjaboné el cuerpo.- Tienes la misma crema del pelo que utilizo yo, y el mismo gel con olor a almendras.- Afirmé.

¡Qué alivio! – Escuche decir y me reí a carcajadas.- Son cosas de mi madre, ella cree que debo tener provisiones femeninas, para que cualquier mujer que venga se sienta cómoda, o sea ella.- Hizo una pausa y oí caer la tapadera y la cadena sonar.- Y ahora tú.

¿Nadie más? – Dije de forma picarona, realmente me quemaba por dentro, _las otras._

¿No? – Dijo él con un tono extraño.- Bueno salgo ya, te he dejado una toallas grande para el cuerpo.- Lo escuche tragar saliva y reí para mi.- Y otra más pequeña para el pelo.

Vale, gracias, enciende la luz cuando salgas.- Le ordené cariñosamente.

Y así hizo, su otro baño estaba realmente mal, pero no había desbordado gracias a la capacidad del jacuzzi, ¿Jacuzzi? Interesante.- ¿Cuántas habrían caído ahí? – Pensé con cabreo. Se duchó, y nos dirigimos al trabajo, la jornada iba bien, teníamos grabación en el estudio, escenas muy generales.

Estábamos en el set del glee club, se nos dio un pequeño descanso, miré a Cory que hablaba con Kevin animadamente, el me miró y ambos sonreímos.- Conozco esa mirada, cariño.- Me dijo Dianna y le sonreí a ella también, volví de nuevo la mirada hacía Cory, Dianna miraba hacía allí aterrorizada, cuando me volví, no puede creerme lo que veía, una chica morena cobrizo, con ojos azules y cuerpo despampanante, más alta que yo, por supuesto, lo supe por el simple hecho de que atrapó a Cory sin esfuerzo alguno, y lo besó, Cory se resistía como podía pero aquella lagarta no lo soltaba.

No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando Naya la tenía cogida de la cintura y tiraba de ella junto a Amber, en otra situación me hubiera reído, ahora mi cara era de cabreo brutal.

**POV CORY**

Por un segundo pensé que podría ser Lea, pero al abrir los ojos, me encontré con unos ojos azules bonitos sí, pero no los de Lea, he intente separarme lo más pronto posible. Vi como Naya cogía aquella muchacha delgaducha y alta de la cintura.- ¿Christine? – Pregunté sumamente confundido.- ¿La conoces? – Dijo Naya asentí y la chica volvió a abrazarme, yo la miré confundido.- Cory, estás guapísimo, perdón por el beso, espero que ella no sea tu novia.- Dijo señalando a Naya.- No, no tengo novia.- Afirme y recordé a Lea, mire hacía el otro lado de la habitación allí estaba mirándome ella expectante.- ¡Ois! Mejor.- Dijo de forma repelente Christine.

Chicos, esta es Christine, una amiga de mi infancia-adolescencia, estará aquí unos días.- Les dije a todos, en especial remarqué la palabra amiga, y miré a Lea de nuevo, ella se veía enfadada.

Siento haberte agarrado, no eres la primera chica loca que se acerca a Cory.- Dijo Naya dándole la mano, todos se presentaron, Lea fue la última.- Hola, yo soy…- Dijo mi preciosa princesa.- Lo sé, Lea, la mamá de Cory no para de decir lo encantadora y buena cantante que eres, aunque la verdad, chica, yo he visto varios videos, y no eres para tanto.- Dijo de forma despectiva, fui a defender a Lea pero ella se encargó.- ¿Ah sí? Que amable la mamá de Cory, como siempre, y bueno, chica.-Dijo con el mismo tono.- Cuando alcances la mitad de notas que alcanzo yo, hablamos de talento.- Todas las chicas se rieron de dicho comentario, yo preferí quedar al margen, como el resto del set.

Christine, tengo trabajo que hacer, puedes quedarte allí, hasta que termine.- Le dije con decisión.- Oka.- Me contesto, cogiendo su maleta que estaba en el suelo y sentándose donde le indiqué.

**POV LEA**

Después de aquella escenita, tan absurda con aquella "chica", Cory se acercó.- Siento, siento lo de antes, ella tiene 28 años y aparenta quince.- Intento explicarme yo lo corté.- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? Cory, somos amigos, tú haces lo que quieras con tu vida, y yo con la mía.- Mi frase estuvo llena de rencor, ella tenía 28 años, y yo, yo apenas 25 recién cumplidos, yo era la niña para Cory, cuando él se masturbaba yo estaba jugando al escondite, el y yo siempre tendríamos esa diferencia de edad.- Está bien.- Dijo él.- Tendré que aguantarle un par de días, se queda en casa, conmigo y, realmente después de todo esto, quiero huir.- Me dijo algo raro.- Si bueno, se ve simpática.- Dije sin saber muy bien que decir.- Sí, supongo.- Me contesto antes de empezar la grabación.

Aquella tarde de grabación se hizo eterna, en cada descanso, esa chica, se hacía insoportable, abrazaba a Cory, y de nuevo de improviso lo besó. El se alejó, pero quizás por miedo a no poder jugar conmigo, porque el no intento aclarar las cosas por lo que percibí, no jugaría mas conmigo, el era un mujeriego, y yo, yo no me recia eso.

Ese día me fui sin despedirme de nadie, llegué a casa, vi Funny Girl, me duché y me quedé dormida entre lágrimas, había sido una estúpida, no había sido capaz de ver la verdad.

Al día siguiente en el set, ahí estaba ella, contándole a una chica de sonido algo sobre Cory de manera escandalosa.- Sí, nos acostamos, es increíble en la cama, no sabes, todo su cuerpo está en proporción, ya sabes.- La otra chica reía, salí corriendo de allí, chocando con varias personas, hasta ir al otro extremo del set, donde Cory hablaba muy bajito.- Sí, durmió conmigo, y no, no llegamos a eso, digamos que hubo un momento bastante apasionado entre ambos, pero nos interrumpieron y lo dejamos ahí.- Cory susurraba, pero en el aquel pasillo desierto podría escucharlo a voces, hablaba con Mark.- Bueno, ya sabes hoy.- Cory le cortó.- Tío baja la voz, y sabes que no, si la otra se entera, dios sabe lo que puede hacer.- Le dijo mirando hacía varios lados, yo fui corriendo a mi camerino, ¿yo era la otra? ¿O había más? Retuve mis lágrimas, ese día no grabaríamos nada importante, las chicas me preguntaron en varias ocasiones qué me pasaba pero solo pude contárselo a Chris, el se sorprendió.- No dijeron nombres, quizás…- Empezó yo le corté.- No, entonces porqué tanto secretismo, Chris ¡por Dios! No lo defiendas, es es…- Mi ira iba en aumento.- Un mujeriego.- Dijo Naya acompañada por todas las chicas.- Ya sabemos que te pasa, y tuvimos que sobornar a una de sonido con fotos para que no soltara la bomba.- Me quedé mirándola confundida.- Cory y Christine se han acostado, ella lo cuenta a grito pelado.- Me dijo Amber.- Estúpida.- Añadió Heather.- No me lo creo.- Dijo Dianna y todas la miramos, un día pasa una cosa, y al siguiente se acuesta con la primera que pilla.- Dianna dijo con gran énfasis.- No me lo creo.- Volvió a repetir.- Pues es la pura verdad.- Dije con gran decisión, me levanté y me fui.

Cuando llegué a casa, sin hablar hablado con Cory, ciertamente lo evité, cené algo y me acosté, no paraba de darle vueltas a Cory y a esa, esa chica. Christine, ella era alta, atractiva, guapa, con unos preciosos ojos azules, era cierto, todo hay que pensarlo, que mi cuerpo era más bonito, ella estaba delgaducha, mientras que mis piernas y cintura eran espectacular, muchos hombres lo habían sugerido, sin embargo, estaba el problema de la parte superior, agradecía tener poco pecho, eso había favorecido mi carrera en Broadway, pero ella me ganaba, por poco, no había demasiada diferencia, quizás, quizás a Cory le gustaran pechugonas y altas, más que bajitas y con piernas bonitas.

Cory, el era todos mis pensamientos, no los diálogos por aprender o canciones que entonar, no, él, y solo él, siempre me pareció un chico sencillo y simpático, alto y de espalda ancha, eso lo hace muy varonil, su mirada es penetrante, podría desnudar a cualquier mujer que se propusiera, incluso a mí, pensar en Cory me excitó, mi mano bajo hacia mis bragas, estaban húmedas, pensé de nuevo en el poder de Cory sobre mi y no pude evitar rozar con mi dedo aquella parte tan sensible, suspiré, Cory no solo era atractivo, guapo, alto y tenía esa elegancia propia, sino que su olor, tan varonil me producía escalofríos, sus labios tibios besándome me sofocaban. No sé cómo pero me estaba masturbando pensando en él, de forma lenta y pausada, baje algo las bragas y me introducí un dedo, mientras que la otra mano tocaba mi punto central, estaba extasiada, suspiraba y transmitía pequeños gemidos cuando hoy el timbre, no una vez, si no cinco veces, me asusto y paré.- Esto me pasa por leer _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ ( _Fifty Shades of Grey__).- _Me dije a mí misma y subí mis bragas, esa noche solo dormí con una camiseta larga, no tenía frio precisamente, fui hacía la puerta donde llamaron nuevamente.

Mire por la mirilla, era Cory, y estaba lloviendo fuertemente, estaba mojado y abrí rápidamente sin pensármelo, entró de repente y cerró, pegando un portazo, no me lo podría creer, hace unos segundos estaba pensando en él y ahora estaba ahí, de pié enfrente de mí, empapado, y con una mirada fija, una mirada en él que nunca había visto, me asustó.- Es…- Intenté decirle que le iba a traer una toalla pero no tuve tiempo, me estaba besando con ferocidad, en un principio intenté separarme, me asustaba su actitud, pero mi excitación de hace unos minutos estaba patente en mí, y le correspondí con tanta pasión como nunca lo había hecho. Notaba mi humedad, y su propia humedad, el agua le caía desde el pelo por todo el cuerpo, me apretó más a él, y sentí su excitación, nuestra distancia era demasiada, tenía que acortarla, levanté una pierna aferrándome mucho más, él debí captar la indirecta porque segundos después estaba contra la pared a horcajadas, mis piernas agarraban su cintura con tanta bravura como me era posible, me besó el cuello, me dolían los labios y su barba se hacía patente en mi piel, gemí su nombre.- No sabes lo harto que estaba de Christine.- Dijo y mi cerebro desconectó.- Necesitaba verte, te necesitaba.- Dijo en un gruñido, de repente mis piernas se aflojaron y lo empuje con la mayor fuerza posible, si hace un minuto lo quería lo más cerca de mí, ahora lo quería lo más lejos que fuera posible, forcejeé, le arañe en el cuello, sangraba, pero no se inmutó cuando estaba a tres paso de mí en aquella entrada, yo me sentía furiosa, la histeria crecía en mí, y mientras el deseo disminuí de sus ojos optando una postura seria y confusa.- No soy una cualquiera.- Le dije chillando.- Yo no he pensado eso.-Me contesto.- ¡Cállate! ¿Quién te crees? – Volví a chillar llena de ira.- ¿Qué te crees que puedes llegar aquí como si nada y hacerme tuya? – Me estremecí y el se sorprendió.- Yo…- ¡Qué te calles! – Le repetí.- ¿Christine estaba demasiada cansada para acostarte con ella? O mejor, ¿ya lo has hecho con ella y quieres más? ¡Dime la verdad! –Le exigí gritando, aguanté mis ganas de llorar y cerré los ojos unos segundos, lo oí andar hacía mi.- Ni te me acerques ¿me estás escuchando? – Le dije mucho más relajada de cómo pensé que sería.- ¡Vete! ¡Me das asco! – Le dije con repugnancia, me dolió mucho más a mí, sus ojos se apagaron.- Solo una cosa.- Me dijo tranquilo, yo, lo miré con fuerza.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención que te sintieras así.- Su voz sonaba profunda y al filo del llanto, miré hacia otro lado.- Vete, si no quieres que te eche yo a patadas.- Le dije sin expresión alguna y me di la vuelta, no podría aguantar más mis lágrimas, oí la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda.- Quédate bajo la lluvia haber si así se te baja la calentura.- Grité lo suficientemente para que el me escuchara detrás de la puerta y entonces me tire al suelo a llorar, mis sollozos eran incontrolados y me costaba respirar, él, era un imbécil, que buscaba mi cuerpo y yo por facilona, casi se lo entrego, todo aquello me daba asco, recordaba la excitación, lo besos, la sangre de su cuello producida por mis uñas, yo me daba asco, el me daba asco.

A los minutos de cesar mis fuertes sollozos decidí ducharme, al mirarme en el espejo, estaba despeinada, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y lo labios hinchados por sus besos, aparté la mirada y me metí en la ducha con agua hirviendo, cuando salí me sequé el pelo y fui a la cama, miré el reloj, aun tenía un par de horas para dormir, y allí estaba yo, desnuda en mi cama, sola y vulnerable, rota por dentro y sin poder conciliar el sueño.

**POV CORY**

No sé porque todo había sucedido así, yo seguía sin entender nada al otro lado de la puerta de su casa, la oí sollozar por decima vez y eso me quemaba por dentro. Recordaba las palabras de Mark.- ¿Y qué coño si Christine se entera de que has estado con ella? ¿La quieres? – Asentí.- Pues ya sabes que hacer esta noche. Y ahí estaba yo, ya en mi coche, sentado, empapado y llorando como un niño, pero qué mierda había pasado, porqué me acusaba de haberme acostado con Christine, no entendía nada, solo sabía que le daba asco, ¿Quién no? ¿A quién no le daría asco un exdrogradicto? Me toque el cuello y aún tenía sangre, debería haberme hecho más, ¿cómo me atrevía a usarla así?

Al día siguiente llegué al set, sin dormir, por lo que supe Lea y Chris habían estado rodando una escena, tuvimos reunión de guión, Lea y yo nos sentamos lo más separados posible.- Hey, Cory, te arañado un tigresa ¿eh? – Me dijo Kevin.- Sí, algo así.- Dije con resentimiento y dolor.

La primera escena que rodamos aquel día fue la pelea en el Glee club. Ella se veía cansada y llena de ira.

_Rachel: Voy a actuar en las Regionales._

_Finn: ¿Incluso si él sube una foto como esta de mí si lo haces?_

_Rachel: Finn, no voy a negociar con terroristas._

El odio que ella procesaba en sus palabras, y el resentimiento y dolor que me hacía sentir, se notaba al actuar, aquella escena se repitió una decena de veces, hasta que ambos cansados de repetirla, controlamos nuestras emociones y nos fuimos a casa. Christine había cogido su avión esa misma mañana, yo no me molesté en llevarla, ni si quiera había dormido, no quería aguantarla.

No volví a actuar con ella hasta 4 días después. Parecía más relajada, se acercó a mí y me saludo, yo le contesté.- Es nuestro trabajo, no quiero crear malos rollos.- Me dijo, está bien.

_Finn: Lo siento mucho. _(Creo que nunca me habían salido tan natural las palabras)

_Rachel: Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. _(Ella actuaba realmente bien, la frialdad de hace unos instantes había desaparecido)

_Finn: Mira, he estado pensando en lo que Dave hizo, y quiero que sepas que no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer y no hay nada que nadie pueda decir de mí que me haga hacer eso. _(No hay nadie que pueda separarme de ti)

_Rachel: Bien, porque no quiero estar sin ti. Así, no voy a actuar en los Regionales._

_Finn: Tienes que hacerlo. Mira, no me importan esas fotografías.-Pausa.-No me importa lo que digan de mí...excepto tú. (_Excepto ella, ella era la única que podía hacerme sentir así)

_Rachel: La vida es demasiado corta. _(Me me miró confundida)

_Finn: ¿Qué? _(Seguí con mi diálogo)

_Rachel: Mira, no quiero esperar a una fecha arbitraria para empezar a vivirla, yo...Yo quiero casarme. Ahora._

_-CORTEN-_

Cory, tienes iniciativa, pero has cambiado una frase del guión.- Me dijo el director.- ¡Ah! ¿si? – Le dije anonadado, ella seguía mirándome de forma extraña.- Sí, tío, pero me ha gustado, le has dado un toque más personal.- No sabes cuánto, pensé.- Vamos a repetirla, tal cual ¿vale? Y Lea, ponle más sentimiento, el podría pensar en suicidarse.- Dijo y eso chocó en su rostro con dolor, pero se desvaneció en el momento que se dio cuenta que yo la estaba mirando.

**POV LEA**

Repetimos la escena como tres veces, por muy irritada que se mostraba mi exterior, mi interior repartía dolor y lágrimas, sus palabras eran como estacas directamente en mi corazón.- Christine se ha ido por fin hoy.- Ese nombre perforó mi pulmón y deje de respirar.- He dicho profesionalidad, no amistad.- Fui lo mas cortante posible.- Lea, yo, yo lo siento mucho.- No le deje continuar me fui de allí.

Estuvimos dos días más preparando el número grupal, como siempre el era mi pareja de baile. La tensión de ambos se notaba, preferíamos el menos contacto posible, y hubo varios fallos a causa de esto.- Bueno chicos, descanso de quince minutos.- Nos dijo el coreógrafo. Decidí salir fuera, necesitaba respirar, entonces escuche a Mark discutir con Cory, me escondí.

.- De verdad, tío, es que no te entiendo.- Le decía Mark furioso.- Ve y díselo y punto, pero no me eches a mis las culpas.- Se quedo callado.

Sabes que no es así de fácil.- Hizo una pausa.- No sé porque ella piensa que me he acostado con Christine.

Yo me acosté con Christine es cierto, pero no le dije que dijera que habías sido tu, si no otro cualquiera.- Dijo Mark.- Simplemente deberías ir y explicárselo a ella, decirle la verdad, la pura verdad.

¿El qué? ¿Qué le explico? ¿Que no he tenido sexo con Christine?.- Dijo chillando.- ¿O qué no me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde hace tres años? Desde que la conocí.-Gritó Cory con rabia, mi corazón dio un vuelco, creo incluso que dejo de latir para después bombear con fuerza.- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? No soy ese tío que Mark cuenta, es una fachada para no decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, tío, no es tan fácil.- Salí corriendo de allí, de los ensayos, de Paramount, y me encerré en mi cuarto, me llamaron cincuenta veces, lo cogí a la cincuenta y una.- ¿Si? – Dije indiferente.- Lea, me lo ha cogido.- Oí decir a Cory, escuche revuelo.- Cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? – Escuche a Dianna preguntar.- Estoy en casa, bien, no os preocupéis, he estado con vómitos toda la tarde y no he podido atenderos.- Dije, era cierto había vomitado un par de veces de los mismos nervios que procesaban todo, pero no había querido atenderles.- ¡Oh dios! – Escuche a Jenna.- ¿Estoy en manos libres?.- Pregunté.- Sí, cariño podrías habernos dicho algo, pensábamos que te había pasado algo grave de verdad, dios hemos pasado miedos, todos estábamos asustados, pensamos en ir a tu casa, pero ni si quiera sabíamos donde estabas.- Me contó Dianna con gran preocupación.- Estoy mejor, he conseguido tomar algo de sopa y que se quedara dentro.- Les dije.- Gracias por preocuparos, mañana estaré bien, lo prometo.- Dije sonando normal.- Esta bien, todos podemos estar tranquilos ya ¿verdad? – Dijo con reproche y los demás contestaron cosas que no llegue a entender.- Lea, te dejamos descansar, si te pones peor y necesitas ir al médico, no dudes en llamarnos ¿vale? – Dijo con gran énfasis.- Sí, gracias de nuevo, gracias a todos.- Colgué.

**POV CORY**

Cuando volví hacia la sala de ensayo, Lea ya no estaba, la llamaron y no contestaba, me asuste me asuste tanto que le pegue a un puerta haciéndole una abolladura, quise coger el coche y buscarla pero me lo impidieron, la llamaron, mandaron mensajes, estábamos desesperados, yo no había intentado llamarla porque sabía que no me lo cogería, pero llego un punto de desesperación, que la llamé y estaba dispuesto a llamarla cada segundo de mi vida hasta encontrarla, sonó el primer pitido, y entonces escuche su voz, su voz celestial.- ¡Lea me lo ha cogido! – Chillé llevando el móvil a Dianna, sabía que Lea se sentiría más cómoda hablando con ella. Por fin pude dirigirme a casa más tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estaba enferma pero sana y salva, irónico ¿verdad? Sonreí por primera vez en días, es como si fuera esa la única verdad que yo quería saber, que ella estaba bien.

* * *

_**¿Algun comentario? ¿Me he pasado?¿Demasiado falso?¿Os encanta?**_


	8. A thousand years

**Estoy haciendo otro fic, acabo de terminar los exámenes por lo que tendré mas tiempo, voy a continuar con pequeños one-shot. Pero terminará mas o menos al igual que Glee, espero que les guste el cap.**

**LOS PJ'S NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE FOX Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES CAUSA DE LAS DROGAS ;)**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

* * *

**POV LEA (**( watch?v=lB0Cce3tyOc))

Era tarde, bastante tarde en realidad, lo sé porque cuando oí llover me asomé a la ventana y estaba atardeciendo, y de aquello ya se habían consumido varias horas, miré el reloj, eran las siete, la siete y diez exactamente, en una hora terminaba de grabar Cory, eso me lo había dicho Chris por mensaje, a mi todavía me dolía el pecho, no respiraba bien, y tenía alguna que otra arcada producida por los nervios.

Hacía rato que había puesto la radio pero no escuchaba nada, me senté en el sofá y empezó a sonar _A thousand years _de Christina Perri, me sorprendí a sabérmela, la había oído varias veces, pero no tantas como para saberme cada acorde, iba por el primer estribillo cuando me levanté del sofá, mi gato cayó al suelo enfadado, me dio igual, fui al cuarto corriendo y me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa, cogí la chaqueta de cuero negra y unas convers del mismo color, me peine y lavé la cara, me pinte de forma natural, cogí las llaves y me fui.

**POV CORY**

Eran las siete, como no estaba Lea no pudimos rodar una de las escenas, así que me iba a casa, me cambié, llevaba mi vaqueros y mi jersey beige favorito, me monté en el coche, eran las siete, la siete y diez, estaba tranquilo, ella estaba sana, puse la radio y sonó esa canción, la primera vez que la escuche me sonó empalagosa, ahora todo era distinto.

_A thousand years _de Christina Perri, me acordé, bueno más bien el de la radio me lo recordó, solía tardar unos veinte minutos en llegar a casa, pero paré en gasolinera. Cuando llegué a casa estaba chispeando, la lluvia me recordaba a ella, había un coche aparcado en la acera, estaba bastante lejos, era del mismo color que el de Lea, no podía parar de pensar en ella.

Aparque el coche fuera del garaje, no solía meterlo nunca. Vi algo pequeño sentado en mi pequeña entradilla, me extrañó.

**POV LEA**

Aparqué no muy cerca de su casa, fui a la puerta y toque, no había nadie, eran las siete y media, salía a las ocho, tendría que esperar, me senté apoyada en la puerta, refugiándome del frio y las pequeñas gotas que caían, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando su coche entró en la zona vallada, y aparcó, lo vi perfectamente, y mi cuerpo se paralizó, ¿qué hago aquí? Pensé. Cuando lo tenía a dos pasos de distancia me puse en pie.- ¿Lea? – Me preguntó confundido, no me esperaba allí, ni yo tampoco lo esperaba a él, ¿entonces porque había ido hasta allí? Me estaba volviendo loca, 'por mil años' esa frase cruzo mi mente.- Sí.- Fue el único sonido que pude reproducir. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.- Estás tiritando, ¿tienes frio? – Me preguntó y abrió la puerta rápidamente, asentí.- Entra.- Me dijo de forma amable.- T- Tenemos que hablar.- Le dije, me invitó a pasar con la mano y yo le seguí, encendió las luces y la calefacción, me quité la chaqueta y la cogió sin previo aviso para colgarla en el perchero del recibidor.

Preparé una sopa caliente, ponte cómoda en el sofá.- Me dijo de nuevo con simpatía, asentí. El corazón me bombeaba rápido, más rápido que nunca. Cory llegó por detrás y me echo una manta, yo me acurruque sin decir nada, a los pocos minutos volvió con un taza y me la dio.- Es de verduras.- Me dijo tranquilamente, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, bastante distante de mí.- Dime, que quieres hablar.- Me dice mientras me mira tranquilamente, yo pego un sorbo a la caliente sopa, me tranquiliza y me quita el frio.- Hoy nos hemos asustado mucho, no vuelvas a hacerlo, a más de uno le podía dar un infarto al corazón, a mí el primero.- Me dice sonriendo, mi corazón deja de latir un segundo para volver a bombear fuertemente.

No te acostaste con Christine.- Le afirme de repente, me miró fijamente confuso y sonrió de repente.

Directa, esa es la Lea que yo conozco.- Hizo una pausa.- No, no lo hice.

Y con nadie más en tres años, desde que me conociste.-Dije tranquilamente, como si la paz me inundara mi ser.

Su mirada paso de una sonrisa a la perplejidad, pero sonrío de nuevo de forma triste en esta ocasión.- Con nadie más desde que te conocí.- Dijo reafirmando.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Te escuche con Mark.- Le contesté dando un sorbo a mi sopa. Dejo su vaso en la mesa tranquilamente.- Lo escuche todo.- Le dije de forma seria, aunque deseaba sonreír y decirle que lo quería sabía que no era el momento aún.

¡Dios! Odio a Mark, es un inoportuno ¡arg!- Empezó a decir furioso.- Yo no quería que esto pasara así.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado. Me miró, y yo lo miraba tranquila, mis ojos desfogaban felicidad de la forma más sincera.

Yo, yo…- Iba a proceder, cuando él me cortó apoyando su mano sobre la mía, lo mire expectante y me sonrió, por un momento no me había percatado de todo aquello, había encendido velas a nuestro alrededor, todo estaba casi a oscuras, era perfecto.

Te quiero.- Me confesó.- No, miento.- Hizo una pausa y me asuste.- Te he querido desde que te conocí, no puedo decir que me enamore de ti hace equis tiempo, porque todo ha sido tan raro, ha sido el paso del tiempo, los momentos juntos, nuestras risas lo que ha hecho que me enamorara, pero nos hicimos amigos, y aparecieron otros, y eso creaba en mi… celos, e impotencia, otro que no era yo te poseía, eso me mataba ¿sabes?, pero espere, y en cuanto me enteré que terminaste con… intenté que te enamorarás de mi, pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería.

¿Por qué inventabais tú y Mark tus ligues? – Le pregunté.

Porque necesitaba que la gente viera que era alguien normal, que tenía mis chicas, pero el problema es que nos pasamos de la raya, y ahora yo era el mujeriego, muchas de las mujeres que Mark decía que yo…había sido él, la gran mayoría, todas.- Hizo una pausa asentí comprendiendo la situación.- Lea Michele, yo, yo te quiero más que a mi propia vida, ¡qué digo! No, no te quiero, yo te amo, como nunca he amad…- Lo besé.

Me lancé a él, mientras que una de mis manos se pasó en el pecho, la otra se fue hacía su nuca. Nuestros labios se separaron varias veces, antes de sentir su lengua entrando en mí, yo lo había besado de muchas formas, en muchos lugares, pero ninguna de aquellas veces, tenía tan claro como ahora lo que estaba haciendo, yo amaba a Cory Monteith, y lo estaba besando, me separé de él lentamente, sin abrir los ojos pega mi frente con la suya para posteriormente abrazarlo.- Yo también te quiero Cory, siempre lo he hecho.- Dije entre suspiros.- Pero fui demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta, quería verte como mi amigo porque todos al principio me decían como eras, un mujeriego, y yo me adapte a eso Cory, me adapte a ser tu amiga.- Dije entre lágrimas.- Me conforme con otros, otros que al final y al cabo, no eras tú, y eso es lo que siempre fallaba.

Lea Michelle, ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? – Me preguntó

No le contesté, de nuevo lo bese con desenfreno, como si Christine fuera a venir de repente y quitármelo, arrancándolo de mis brazos, cuando la respiración no me permitía más que parar, paré. Sinceramente, no sé cómo había llegado aquello, pero está sentada encima de Cory, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, nos miramos y sonreímos, yo seguía con la respiración irregular, el me acompañaba.- Dios.- Suspiré.- Ha sido…- No pude terminar la frase.- increíble.- La terminó Cory por mí.

Mi mente de niña, determinó que debía tranquilizar las cosas, mi mente de mujer sentenció que quería hacer el amor con él, yo ya era una mujer adulta, y muchas empezaban sus relaciones así, esta sería la primera y esperaba que la última. Ambos nos estábamos riendo y moví mis caderas casi involuntariamente creado fricción, lo besé de nuevo con el mismo desenfreno, y metí mis manos heladas por debajo de su jersey, a los pocos segundos su torso desnudo era mío, mis manos bajaban y subía, notaba como sus pectorales eran prominentes, como el poco pelo que tenía había sido cortado hace poco con una cuchilla de afeitar, el me estaba ya besando el cuello y había introducido sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, yo gemí levemente, y note sus caderas subir de forma automática debajo de mí, yo cree más fricción. Por un segundo pensé que iba a llegar a la zona del sujetador y gemí de nuevo, entonces paró.- No, no puedo.- Dijo separándose de mi con la respiración agitada. Yo estaba tan sumamente asfixiada y desconcertada que solo lograba mirarlo con incertidumbre mientras mi pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente.- Lo siento, Lea, pero llevo más de tres años sin estar con una chica, y de verdad que he deseado durante todo ese tiempo que fueras tú, pero creo, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos poco a poco, así disfrutaremos mucho más de esto.- Sonreí sin decir nada más, yo era una mujer, y él un hombre, pero aún así el era Cory, y era perfecto para mí. Me apoye en su hombro hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron.- Estamos a 30, a treinta de enero.- Me confesó.- Sí, me gusta ese número.- Me levanté del sofá y sonreí.- Debo irme, mañana hay trabajo que hacer y tengo que descansar.- Le dije con una sonrisa y él se puso de pie.- Puedes quedarte si quieres.- Quiero, pero no debo.- Le respondí a su propuesta con una sonrisa. Me acompaño a la puerta y me dio un leve beso en los labios.- Mañana si no te parece precipitado se lo decimos a todos en la sala del glee club.- Le confesé con cierto temor.- Me parece perfecto.- Me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.- Te quiero, hasta mañana.- Agregó.- Yo también te quiero.- Le respondí antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Y así fue todo.

**FIN POV**

O sea, ¿qué te estabas masturbando la noche de la gran pelea? – Pregunto el moreno.

Tú te quedas con lo que te interesa.- le respondió ella.- Estaba soltera y tenía necesidades.

Las semanas pasaron…

* * *

¿Quieren mas lemmon?


End file.
